Going Home - Jane's Visit
by teanc09
Summary: This is a sequel to my story, Going Home.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my story Going Home. I would recommend reading Going Home before reading this one as there are characters introduced in the original story that appear in this one and without the background this story may not make sense.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Will, Mac and Lonny had been in Lincoln covering the tornadoes. Jane was arriving in New York for a short visit before her final move in another two weeks.

Mac, standing in the waiting area at LaGuardia, was meeting Jane's plane. Will had had a meeting and wasn't able to reschedule. He'd offered to send a car service for her but Mac wanted to meet her.

Jane was one of the first people out of the gate area. "Jane," Mac said.

"Mackenzie, how are you," she asked, hugging her.

"I'm great, how was your flight?"

"Not bad, I had a row to myself."

"I'm never that lucky," Mac said. "Baggage claim is just down here," Mac said leading her to the claim area. "Will is in a meeting that couldn't be rescheduled. He sends his apologies."

"No problem. I've got lots of paperwork to fill out, and honestly, Mac, I'd love just some down time."

Mac smiled. "I understand completely. We'll get your luggage and get you home. Will and I won't be home until probably about ten, maybe a little earlier."

They stopped in front of the carousel that was supposed to bring out the luggage from Jane's flight.

"How many bags do you have?"

"Two."

"Is everything all right," Mac asked, touching Jane's arm.

"Mac, honestly, you don't have time…."

"I'll make time. Let's gather your bags and we'll go home and have some lunch and we can talk all you'd like.

"Thanks," Jane said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

The alarm sounded to let the passengers know that the carousel was about to start moving.

While Jane was watching for her bags Mac sent a text to Jim letting him know she'd be longer than she'd originally thought. The next text was to Will and it said she was going to have lunch with Jane and she'd be back in a while. Jim answered her text telling her to take her time that he was fine. Will didn't respond and she hadn't expected him to as he was in a meeting.

"Shall we," Jane asked, rolling her bags toward the door.

Mac took control of one of the bags and showed Jane the way to the car that Will had waiting on them. The driver loaded the bags and opened the door for them with Mac going in first and across the back seat followed by Jane.

The driver asked if he should take a specific route to Hudson Street, or if they preferred to go through Manhattan.

"Whichever is fastest," Mac said.

"I thought you might have Lonny with you."

"He's with Will at a meeting. I'm sure he'd much rather be with us."

Their driver took them partially through Manhattan and Mac spent the drive showing Jane the tourist attractions and telling her about the different neighborhoods. By the time they reached Mac and Will's apartment both of their stomachs were growling. The doorman helped with the bags and the driver asked Mac if he should wait.

"No I'm not sure how long I'll be, go ahead and go. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, getting back into his car.

"Do you always use a service," Jane asked.

"Will does. I like the subway and walking on the street. But he gets recognized so often that it's easier for him to use a car service."

"Are you used to it, the people coming up to him?"

"Yes, it's part of the job, no matter where or when. There are even groups of fans that wait on the street for him to finish and come talk to them and sign autographs and take pictures."

"I don't think I'd ever get used to that scrutiny. "

"Don't think that it doesn't get to him sometimes, but he knows it is part of the job he chose. There are amazing perks, too, so it balances out."

Mac led them to the elevator and put her key in to take them upstairs. When they got off the elevator Jane was in awe.

"This is amazing. Look at the view," she said going over to look out the windows.

"You can go out on the balcony, if you want. I'll see what we have for lunch."

Mac was looking in the refrigerator when Jane came into the kitchen. "Any luck," she asked.

"We have sandwich meat and looks to be some type of pasta salad, will that work?"

"Sounds good. Can I help?"

"Will you grab us a couple of plates," she asked pointing to a cabinet.

Mac put the food on the counter so they could assemble their sandwiches. Once they were ready to eat Mac grabbed a couple of bottles of water and led Jane out onto the balcony to eat and enjoy the sunshine.

"Are you okay," Mac asked.

"I feel like my life is out of control. I'm living out of boxes, I'm trying to help the doctor I work for hire a new PA to replace me, Michael showed up yesterday at my office. He wouldn't come inside and he wouldn't leave. Eventually, we had to call the police and they made him leave. I'm moving in two weeks. I've got tons of paperwork to fill out to get my license established and paperwork for the hospital so I can attend orientation in two weeks."

"I know what you're going through, Jane. When I was in the process of being embedded…I'm sorry, you don't know this," she said when Jane looked confused.

"You were embedded, where?"

"Iraq, Afghanistan and Pakistan."

"Okay, my whining about my paperwork, I'm sure, has nothing on what you had to fill out for the military."

"I understand the frustration. I'll help any way I can," Mac offered.

"Thanks."

They chatted until Mac received a text from Will asking her where she was.

"If you'll excuse me," Mac said going inside to call him.

"Hey, Mac."

"Hi, how was the meeting?"

"Long."

"Sorry," she replied.

"Have you had lunch?"

"Just finishing up. I ate with Jane."

"Did she get in okay?"

"She's feeling over-whelmed with moving and leaving Lincoln and there was an incident with Michael yesterday."

"What did he do?"

"He showed up at her office but wouldn't come in the building and wouldn't leave until the police came and told him to leave."

"I'm sure she was mortified. Is she close by, can I talk to her a second?"

"Sure, one minute."

Mac walked back out onto the balcony and handed the phone to Jane. "Will would like to speak with you," Mac said and then went inside to give her some privacy.

"Hey big brother. Love your apartment."

"Thanks. Are you okay?"

"I am. Mac and I talked some. I had no idea she was in the Middle East. Kind of put things in perspective for me."

"Good. Send Mac back to the office, we've got a show to put on tonight. You're welcome to come watch, if you'd like."

"I think I'm going to stay in and get my paperwork completed and that way I'll have tomorrow to come watch the show."

"You're welcome any time."

"Thanks. I'll send Mac back to work. Do you need to talk to her again?"

"No, I'll see her soon enough," he said smiling.

Jane grabbed their plates and took them into the kitchen where Mac was cleaning up and putting the leftover food back into the refrigerator.

"Will said I was to send you back to the office to put on a show."

Mac smiled and took her phone from Jane. "Thanks. If you need anything call us, we're not too busy, I promise."

"Thanks. I appreciate you taking the time to listen."

"You're welcome. Enjoy the sunshine. If you need Internet access, I wrote the password down for you. There are some other numbers too, just in case you need them. I'd better run," Mac said handing Jane the paper.

"See you later."

"Bye," Mac said going to the elevator.

Will's door was propped open when she returned to the newsroom. He was concentrating on what he was typing and didn't see her standing in his doorway.

"Hey."

He leaned back and saw who it was and smiled. "Hey, Mac."

"Writing your script?"

"Trying to, it's not flowing."

"How long have you been working on it?"

"Too long. That's part of the problem. I need a break. Want to go grab a coffee?"

"If we can get something sweet, too," she bargained with him.

He smiled at her and said, "you drive a hard bargain," teasing.

"Keeping me in sugar will make your afternoon easier, trust me."

He smiled at her and guided her toward the elevator with his hand on her back. "How's Jane?"

"She'll be better in a couple of weeks when she gets back to a routine. Until then, it will be hard for her, I think."

"She said it helped to talk to you."

"Good."

When the elevator doors opened there was no one inside. Will took advantage of this and kissed her. Her hand was on his cheek, holding him close. When she pulled back, she ran her thumb across his lips to remove the lipstick. He kept his head resting against hers.

"What's wrong," she asked.

He shook his head. "When you're ready, okay," she said.

"Thanks," he whispered and moved away from her as the elevator doors opened.

"What kind of sugar would you like?"

"Cookies, I think would work nicely."

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her back. He needed contact with her.

"Where did you want to get coffee, normal place?"

"Isn't there a bakery attached to the coffee shop a few blocks north?"

"Is it new?"

Mac made sure that she knew every bakery and pastry shop within five blocks, just in case she needed something.

He smiled at her and said, "It opened last week."

"How do you know about it?"

"I heard some staffers talking about it on the elevator," he said.

"Let's give it a go," she said excited about the prospect of a new bakery.

As they were walking Mac's phone buzzed. "I've just got a meeting invite, a two hour meeting, with Charlie and Don for this afternoon," she said and looked at him. She knew he knew something from the way he was acting. "You don't have to tell me any details, but are we all right, just yes or no."

He sighed and looked at her. "Was this what your meeting was about this morning," she asked.

He took her hand and pulled her to the side so they wouldn't be blocking people. He pulled her close to him and said, "we're fine."

"That's all I need to know," she said. He needed to talk to her about this. She could see he was still bothered by something.

"If you want to talk, we can go somewhere," she offered.

"We can't do what I want right now."

"What do you want to do," she asked.

"I want to go lay on a couch, with my head on your chest."

It wasn't very often that he fully admitted that he needed to be held.

"Let's go to my apartment, we'll grab a cab and be there in a few minutes. Jim can cover for us and we'll talk about anything you want."

He nodded and hailed them a cab. They were both quiet on the way to her old apartment. He was lost in his thoughts while she texted Jim that they would be out for a little while but reachable by phone. When they arrived at Mac's she opened the door for them and as she shut the door she was in Will's arms and he had her pulled as close as possible with his head against her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" He was starting to worry her.

He pulled back and said, "yes. Can we sit?"

She took his hand and led him to the couch. They ended up with him laying on his side and his head on her chest, their legs entwined.

"What can you tell me?"

"You'll be told all of it in a little while but I'll tell you. I know what I tell you stays between you and me."

She kissed his temple and held him tightly. "You can tell me anything, Will."


	2. Chapter 2

"The meeting this morning was about ten o'clock. Have you seen their ratings recently?"

"I heard they were down, that's all."

"Down is being kind, Mac. They tanked. Our lead-in is gone when Terry goes off. Terry is holding our lead, but Elliot can't hold anything. The forty-fourth floor is making changes."

"Drastic ones?"

He nodded. "Elliot is being transferred to London, but not as an anchor. He'll be doing more international stories."

"Is Don going with him," she asked.

"Don is being given one last chance to prove himself. He's going to have the opportunity to produce ten o'clock, but if he doesn't quickly show them something, he's gone.

"Who is getting ten o'clock?"

"Sloan."

"Really? Sloan is going to have Don as her EP?"

"I know."

"Does Sloan know yet?"

"She might by now, but she didn't earlier."

"So why am I going to a meeting this afternoon?"

"Charlie is going to ask you to help Don. Ten o'clock is going to be completely revamped. Sloan, you and Don are going to create a new show. It will be Don's to run once it's established."

"Do you think Sloan is up for this?"

"I need to talk to her outside the building. I'll help her any way I can but ultimately it is going to be up to her. I think she's ready but she's going to have to have a strong EP that she can trust. She's lucky she'll have you to help get her started but I'm not sure how she and Don will be. Hell, she's barely talking to him now, how are they going to do a show?"

"Are we sure Don's going to stick around with Elliot being transferred?"

"I hadn't thought about it, but I guess it is a possibility that he'd leave. I don't think he will because he won't want to disappoint Sloan."

"Or leave Maggie," she added.

"I guess. We both know that's not going to last, Mac. I think he's trying to show everybody that he's not hit and run, but when Sloan told him, something changed.

"He is a good guy, I've known him a long time."

"Really," Will asked raising his head to look at her. "I didn't know you knew him before coming back."

"I gave him his first internship. I taught him how to do the news. He's gotten lazy and picked up some bad habits, but the good is still there."

"Will he listen to you?"

"I don't know. I think it depends on how Charlie explains it to him."

"I'll talk to Charlie before your meeting. He may hate both of us for a while, but it is for his own good."

"This afternoon will either go really well or there will be a lot of anger, I don't think there's going to be a middle ground. He's not going to like me telling him how to create a show."

"He'd be stupid to not listen, but I hear what you're saying, he may be too mad to hear anything. Should I talk to him?"

"Let's see how the meeting goes," she said.

He lifted his head to kiss her. When he pulled back he said, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

Will called Charlie to talk to him about his discussion with Don. Fortunately, Will caught him before his meeting with Don, which was right before Mac's meeting. Charlie agreed that Mac needed to take the lead with Sloan while they were creating the show.

When they arrived back at the newsroom Jim had all the producers in the conference room. Will and Mac joined them, standing to the side and let Jim lead the meeting. When Jim asked for questions, Mac only had a couple and Jim was able to clarify and explain what his focus was for the evening's show.

As the producers and Will filed out of the conference room Jim hung back with Mac. "You did a good job," she said.

"I can do it for a few meetings, but I don't know how you keep all of this together, all the time."

"You do it now, but on a smaller scale. You know what each of the associate producers is doing and how they are pitching their stories."

"But there are only a few of them," he said smiling. "Your job is safe," he teased.

"I've got to go to a two hour meeting, can you handle things here for a while longer?"

"Sure. You'll be here for the final rundown, right?"

She smiled and said she would be.

Mac went up to Charlie's office and saw Don sitting in one of his chairs. She knocked and Charlie said, "come in."

"Good afternoon."

Charlie smiled at her and motioned to a chair, "please sit."

"Don will you excuse us for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure," he said sulking. "I'll be outside."

Charlie came to lean against his desk next to Mac. "So you know you, Don and Sloan are going to create a new show for ten o'clock."

Mac didn't react or give away that she knew anything. "Do you have something in mind, or are you wanting ideas from us?"

"I'd like a complete package," he said.

"How long do we have to come up with something?"

"I'd like first ideas in the next day or so. Mac, I know this is asking a lot, but I know you and you can do this. Don's going to be pissy and Sloan is going to be scared shitless, but you and Will will get them through this. Are you up for this, Mac?"

"We'll come up with something for you"

"Okay, I'm going to bring Don back in and we'll go over everything."

Charlie kept Mac and Don for the whole two hours. Don was pissy and argumentative and she could tell he was scared a little bit, too. Charlie explained that Mac was in charge and that he and Sloan were to work with her to create this new show. When they were dismissed Don wouldn't even wait on the elevator with Mac.

Mac went down to her office and starting listing Sloan's best attributes in hopes of coming up with a pitch. She wasn't having much luck but she knew she needed to talk to Sloan, who had been suspiciously absent most of the day.

Jim came in to get her for the final rundown. Will was already in the conference room with the producers. He smiled at her when she came in and sat down. She looked tired, Will thought. He knew she would be stressed. His life was easier when he didn't care about the people in his newsroom, but it wasn't nearly as full as it is now that he had Mac and friends looking to him for guidance. His meeting with Charlie about Elliot and Don upset him this morning. He didn't like change but now friends of his were being transferred and possibly fired. He was also worried about Sloan. He hadn't been able to spend any time with her today. She, he was sure, was scared to death. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his friends and he wanted to talk to Sloan with Mac, outside the building.

After their rundown meeting Mac asked to speak with him in his office. He led them down the hallway and held the door for her. "How'd it go?"

"Don's pissed off and won't talk to me. I've not been able to find Sloan to see how she's doing and Charlie is expecting me to come up with a full package let alone first ideas to him in the next couple of days."

"I was thinking about asking Sloan to come back to the apartment after the show. We'll get pizza and beer and talk. She's got to be scared."

"That's a great idea. We need to be able to speak freely without too many people questioning why we are meeting, or what's going on," she said.

"I'll get her there."

"How's the script?"

"Done. I just needed to relax and talk it out. Thank you for that."

"Any time, Billy," she said looking deeply into his eyes.

"I'll see if I can find Sloan," he said.

"Thanks. I'm going to go work some. I'll see you later."

The next time Mac saw Will he was entering the set. They were on the air in a few minutes. Sloan quietly sat down across from Will for her segment. He looked up when he saw her sit. Mac could see Will hand Sloan a note and after she read it, she nodded her head and put the note in her notebook.

After the show Will and Mac both changed into casual clothes. Mac showed up with her things in Will's doorway as he was coming out of the bathroom, tucking in his shirt.

"Ready to go," he asked.

"I am." She looked tired to him. It had been a stressful day and now they had to talk to Sloan and start working on ideas for her show. It was going to be a long night.

"What kind of pizza do you want, vegetable?"

"We should probably get a couple of vegetable. What do you want?"

"We'll get two vegetable and one pepperoni. Do you know how much beer is at home?"

"Not enough," she said. "We'll stop on the way and pick up some."

Will called in their pizza order and gathered his things. "Let's go home, Mac," he said, placing his hand on her back.

Lonny stopped at a store for them on the way home. Mac ran in and got beer for them. When they arrived at the apartment the pizza delivery was pulling up.

"Good timing," Mac said. "I'm starving."

They said good night to Lonny, grabbed dinner and went upstairs. Mac was taking the beer in the kitchen followed by Will who put the pizzas on the table. "I'm going to go find Jane," he said.

"I'll get plates ready."

While Will was checking on Jane the buzzer rang from downstairs. Mac buzzed in Sloan and waited for her by the elevator. When the door opened Sloan looked at Mac and Mac hugged her friend. "How are you doing?"

Sloan shrugged and pulled back. "I'm okay."

Will and Jane walked in the room. "Sloan," Will said, walking over to her and took her in his arms. She was grateful for the hug, and let him hold her. She had always looked at Will as a big brother and she was glad he invited her over to talk. "Are you okay," he asked.

'Getting there."

"Whatever you need, we're here."

"Thanks," she said looking at both of them.

Will put his hand on Sloan's back and led her into the living room. "Sloan, this is my sister, Jane. Jane, Sloan Sabbith."

"It's nice to meet you," Jane said. "Are you all okay?" She could tell something was off with all of them.

"It's been a long day," Will said.

"Come on, let's talk over dinner," Mac said leading them into the kitchen.

Sloan wasn't sure she was comfortable talking in front of Jane, but Mac and Will were being open with her and she decided she'd follow their lead.

Will needed to make Sloan understand it was okay to talk in front of Jane. That she'd keep their confidences. "Sloan, I want you to know that you can say anything here and it won't leave the apartment. Mac and I needed to talk to you about what happened today and how we're moving forward and we're here to help."

"Thanks," Sloan said.

"Everyone want beer," Mac asked.

They all agreed and she handed them all their beers. "There are vegetable pizzas and a pepperoni, please eat."

The women all went for the vegetable pizza while Will ate pepperoni.

"Ten o'clock is being revamped," Will said to Jane. "Mac has point on building the new show with Sloan as the anchor."

"Where's Elliot going," she asked.

Mac replied, "London."

Jane had seen Sloan on Will's show. "Congratulations," Jane said to Sloan.

"Thanks," Sloan said. "I'm not sure I'm ready."

"You are," Will said. "I know you're scared, but we'll get you comfortable."

"We're going to build a show that you're comfortable with, and one you can be proud of, Sloan."

"Trust Mac," Will said. "She's the best EP in the business."

"Thanks," Mac said to Will.

"Have you come up with anything," Sloan asked.

"That's part of why you're here. We need to brainstorm and gather ideas. I want to know what you're comfortable with and if you have a direction you want to go."

"Not yet, I mean I would like it to be economics focused, but most of today has just be reactionary."

"Elliot lost all of our lead in numbers that Terry carried over to nine o'clock. We have to find a new pitch."

They continued chatting about possibilities over dinner and when they finished they all took their beers to the living room. Will and Mac sat next to each other with Sloan and Jane in the chairs.

"Jane, as the non news person here, can I ask you a few questions? I don't have any focus group data, or anything to use as data and I need to start somewhere, do you mind," Sloan asked.

"I don't mind."

"What do you do, professionally?"

"Physician Assistant."

"Okay," Sloan said. "Do you watch the news?"

Jane smiled. "I'm a news junkie. It's always on at home and in the office and streaming on my iPad."

"That's awesome. We want viewers like you," Sloan said, starting to relax a little. Mac was sitting back watching and thinking. "Do you watch economic or finance news?"

"Yes, but most of it I don't understand. CNBC is not frequently on."

"What would make you watch?"

"If the technical jargon was gone. When I watch Ali Velchi and Christine Romans, I get most of it…but what I like is that they are telling me what everybody else is, but they are making it make sense and how it affects my day-to-day life. They aren't just talking about oil prices but explaining how that's going to change the price I pay for gas. I want to know how the story is going to affect my patients and me. They play off one another very well with one being more conservative and the juxtaposition."

"Economics is often hard to explain in small sound bites. I teach a couple of days a week at Columbia and my students tell me the same thing. They want to know the bottom line for their lives."

"Hang on," Mac said. Turning to Will she said, "what if we skew younger?"

"Do you think you could pull a younger demographic with economic driven news," Will asked.

"We could if we broadcast from Columbia and had a live audience that could not only watch but somehow participate and interact."

"A live audience," Sloan questioned, kind of liking where Mac was going with this idea.

"Yes, what do you think, first reaction?"

"I think I like it, but I'm not sure Columbia would agree?"

"Why not, they get free advertising out of it and we'd get the demographic we want."

"So you'd do the news with an economic/finance filter, explain it where I could get it and do it in front of a live audience?"

"That's the first pitch," Mac said. "We could even do a round table for part of the hour. What do you think, Sloan?"

She was actually feeling pretty good about this pitch. "I like it, do you think Charlie will?"

"Yes," Will said, "because it's different."

"Will Don," Sloan asked.

"He will. He and I haven't talked since our meeting and he's pissed as hell at me right now. He wouldn't even ride down the elevator with me.

That was the first Will had heard about Don being rude to Mac. "He what," Will asked Mac.

"When we were leaving Charlie's office I went to the elevator and he stormed past me to the stairs. In all fairness he'd just been told that I was building his new show and that he would be following my lead."

"That's not an excuse," Will said to Mac.

"He's upset about Elliot and he's scared, too, even if he won't admit it to anyone."

"Why is he scared," Sloan asked.

"He's got one more chance to prove himself and if he can't get it together he'll be gone," Will said.

"Then he should be here, with us, talking about what we want to do," Sloan said.

"Some of it is out of loyalty to Elliot, I'm sure," Mac added. "Should I take this to Charlie, as a first idea," Mac asked.

"Yes. Are you going to talk to Don first?"

"Do you want me to call him," Mac offered. She knew Sloan was more worried about Don than she'd admit. Sloan nodded and Mac grabbed her Blackberry and went out to the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

"How long are you in town for, Jane," Sloan asked.

"I'm actually in the process of moving here. This trip I'm just here for the weekend, but I'll be back permanently in a couple of weeks."

"Have you found a place to live?"

Jane wasn't sure how much Sloan knew about Mac and Will, so she decided to give her general answers. "I have, not too far from the hospital."

"That's great. Finding a place is hard."

"I had help," Jane said smiling at Will.

Will shrugged and smiled at Jane. "I'm going to check on Mac," he said going out to the balcony.

Mac was leaning against the railing, holding her phone, just staring out at the skyline.

"You okay?"

"He told me to fuck off and to not call him again."

"How does he think this is going to play out for him? If he refuses to cooperate he's done."

"I don't know," she said. He could see the toll this was having on her. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Do you want me to try to talk to him?"

"It's worth a try."

Will took out his phone and called Don. When he answered Will didn't give him a chance to say anything. "You're fucking up. You need to hear what I'm telling you and if you choose not to, that's up to you."

"Okay," Don said.

"This is your last chance at ACN. Mac is going to put together a great show and get it set up for you. Sloan is going to need your help. I don't know what's going on with you, but you've got to get it together if you want to be there for her as her EP, or whatever else. If you're interested in this project you need to be at the office tomorrow morning at nine to meet with us, and possibly Charlie. You need to decide if you want to be a part of something new. I'm here if you want to talk," he said and ended the call.

"Thanks."

"I hope he shows up and I can't decide if he will or won't at this point."

"I think you helped. Now it's up to him," she said. "We should go back inside."

He took her hand and led her inside. "You want another beer," he asked.

"Please."

"Jane, Sloan, another beer?"

"None for me," Jane said. "I'm going to head off to bed. Thanks for dinner," she said getting up and kissing Will's cheek. "It was nice to meet you, Sloan. If I can help in any way…."

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you, too. I appreciate your help tonight."

"You're welcome," she said. Jane walked over to Mac, and hugged her. "If I can do anything, please let me know," she said next to Mac's ear.

"Thanks. I think shopping is going to be the appropriate therapy. We'll talk about it later. Thanks for your help," she replied quietly.

Mac and Sloan watched Jane go to the guest bedroom. "You guys are close," Sloan said.

"We're getting there," she replied.

Will brought them their beers out from the kitchen.

"We need new headshots. Who did your last ones, Will?"

"Jeff English. He's great and Charlie will have to book him, it's hard to get on his schedule.

"Okay," Mac said making a note. "We also need to go shopping."

Sloan perked up at that suggestion. "Let's go on Saturday, and take Jane with us."

"She'd like that," Mac said and yawned.

"Do you want to share a cab," Sloan asked Mac, as her phone rang and said, "excuse me."

Mac looked at Will and he nodded his head.

"Sorry about that," Sloan said. "Did you want to share a cab?"

"I'll call you a car," Will said.

"Thanks," Sloan said. Mac was being awfully quiet. "Are you okay," Sloan asked Mac?

"I am, just tired and it's been a stressful day, for all of us."

"Are you going to work more?"

"Probably just type up some notes and put together a briefing for Charlie."

"Do you want some help," she offered.

"I've got it, thanks though."

Will finished up with the call for a car. "Someone from downstairs will call when the car arrives," he said.

"Thanks."

Will could see Mac was tired and he knew she needed to write up the pitch. "I'll wait up with Sloan," Will said to Mac.

Sloan was very confused and looked at both of them questioningly. "Go on to bed," he said.

She got up and kissed him on the mouth. "Good night," she said to Sloan and walked into their bedroom.

"Wait," Sloan said. "What's going on with you two?"

"Mac lives here, now. That's why she doesn't need a car service or to share."

"When did that happen?"

"Sloan…."

"Okay, okay, I'll ask Mac. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for tonight and being there, it means a lot."

"I told you once I'd be beside you and out front and I meant that. If you want to prep with me, I'm happy to help."

"I think that would help, or at least make me feel better about it, I'm not sure which."

"I used to prep with Mac. If you will listen to her she will help you soar, Sloan. Trust her and really listen to her when she makes you mad, because she will," he said smiling.

"What's going on with Don?"

"I called him and laid it out pretty bluntly." Sloan started to interrupt but Will continued, "this was after he told Mac to fuck off and never call him again."

"She's doing what Charlie asked her to do, why is he pissed at Mac?"

"He's mad at everybody right now and she's got point on this project, so she's the easiest for him to lash out at," he said.

"She let him talk to her that way?"

"She's letting him blow off steam so that he will hopefully show up tomorrow morning to work," Will said.

"Is Jane going to live in Mac's old apartment?"

Will wasn't sure how they got from Don to Jane. "She is. It's close to the hospital and in a safe area, decent building."

"She was very helpful tonight answering my questions. It helps to talk to someone who isn't a journalist."

"She enjoyed it. She really is a news junkie."

The phone rang and Will grabbed it before the first ring stopped. Sloan's car was waiting downstairs.

"Your car awaits," he said.

"Thanks for dinner and tonight, I needed it more than I knew."

"You're welcome," he said hugging her. "Text me when you get home, okay?"

He really was like a big brother. "I will. Good night," she said getting into the elevator.

Will turned out the lights and walked into the bedroom. Mac was typing on her laptop, chewing on a pen.

"Finish up," he said. "You need some sleep, Mac. We've all had a stressful day and you're the only one who hasn't taken any down time."

"I'm fine, I promise."

He just looked at her.

"Okay, so you know better than that, but I'm not sure I could sleep."

"How about you let me hold you and you try."

She smiled at him. "That sounds nice. How was Sloan when she left?"

"It's fine that she knows. She's family, and knows how to keep her mouth shut. She won't say anything. Although, she tried to ask me questions and I wouldn't give her any answers, so she's going to ask you."

"I can handle Sloan," she said smiling as she shut down her laptop and placed it on the table next to the bed.

Will stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. Mac moved so she was lying against him, her leg thrown over his.

"What if Don doesn't show up, Will? I'm not sure if Don being the EP is a good idea or a bad one."

"Sloan at least knows Don and can work with him, if he can get his act together. But, since she told him that she liked him, I don't know if that's going to hurt or help them," he said. He was running his hand gently along her back, trying to make her relax. She looked so sleepy, if she'd just let herself fall asleep but she was too wound up.

"She's doing better, I think. Jane really helped her tonight."

"Have you talked to Elliot?"

"Yes. He's actually excited to be getting away from the anchor desk and he's thrilled to be moving to London."

"London's a fun town," she teased.

"I can't remember the last time I was in London."

"I have to fly over in about six weeks for a wedding. You're welcome to come along, if you want."

"Do I know the bride or groom?"

"No, I don't think you know either. They both work for BBC World News. Katherine Meadows and Miles Jennings. We all met in Iraq."

"How long are you going to be away?"

"That depends if you're coming with me, or not," she teased. "I'd love to spend some down time with you, away from New York."

"I was thinking the same thing," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Mum and Sir David will both be here by then, so we could use the Oxford house, if you want."

"That sounds great, I'll talk to Charlie and see what we can work out."

She yawned and snuggled closer to him. "Are you getting sleepy," he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm on edge and I don't know if that's from building a show from scratch, or I'm over tired, or what."

"Want me to make you something warm to drink?"

"No thanks. I just want to lie here, that okay," she asked raising her head to look at him.

"Sure. You okay?"

She nodded and laid her head back on his chest where she could listen to his heartbeat.

"I love you, Mac."

She kissed his chest and said, "I love you, too."

He watched her fight with sleep and eventually lose. It was only after she was asleep that he closed his eyes.

The morning came much too early for any of their liking. Mac was out of bed and in the shower when Will woke. She came out of the bathroom in her robe and he watched her get ready.

"You like to watch, don't you, Billy?"

"I do."

She came to sit on the side of the bed and kissed him good morning. "Are you ready to get out of bed?"

"I don't suppose I could convince you to get back in, huh?"

"Sorry, no," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower," he said, kissed her and got out of bed.

* * *

Will walked into the kitchen to find Jane and Mac cooking breakfast. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Will," Jane said. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"What are we having?"

"You can relax, I didn't cook," Mac said.

"I love you, Mac, and you do many things well, but cooking isn't one of them."

She smiled at him and said, "I love you."

"We are having omelets," Jane said.

"That sounds great, thanks. What are you doing today?"

"I've finished all my paperwork, so I'm going to go exploring today. Mac gave me keys so I'm going to go by the apartment and learn the neighborhood. I'm going to try to get myself from the apartment to the hospital, without a cab. I've got a full day planned. I also wanted to stop by and watch the show, if that's okay."

"Sure, you're always welcome," Will said.

"You'll enjoy learning the neighborhood. There's a great bakery a block from the apartment, lots of great little shops and a deli that's fabulous. It's a quiet neighborhood yet close to everything. The subway is a block away and it's very easy to get to the hospital. Once you get moved in I'll take you around and introduce you."

"Thanks, that would be great."

"Sloan and I would like you to join us tomorrow for shopping, are you up for that," Mac asked.

"I'm in," she said excitedly. "Are you coming, Will?"

Both of the women laughed at the face he made when Jane asked him about shopping.

"That's a no, huh," Jane said.

Mac laughed and kissed Will. "Eat your breakfast, I'll call Lonny."

Jane sat with Will as they ate. "She seems better today," Jane said.

"She needed sleep. She has trouble shutting down to sleep and forgets to eat when she's focused. She can't just shut down, that's not Mac."

"Sounds like you, too," Jane said.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulder. "If you need anything today, please call. I know you're an adult and can take care of yourself but you're in a new city and it's not like Lincoln."

"I promise."

Mac came back in and said, "Lonny's downstairs whenever you're ready."

Will finished up his breakfast while Jane and Mac chatted about the apartment and the neighborhood.

"If you need anything, please call one of us," Mac said.

"I will. Please tell Sloan I'm looking forward to shopping."

When they made it to the office it was 8:30. Will and Mac each went to their offices. Mac hadn't even gotten through her emails when Sloan pushed her door open.

"You held out on me," she said smiling at Mac.

Mac smiled and leaned back in her chair. "You seem better this morning."

"No changing of the subject. When did you get back together?"

"In Lincoln when we were there to cover the tornadoes."

"How long have you been living with him?"

"Since we got back."

"Wow. Good for you. You've both been different since you returned but I had no idea it was because you were together."

"We want to keep it that way. No one out there needs to know about our private lives."

"They won't hear it from me."

"I know that. I trust you and so does Will. The only others that know are Jim and Charlie."

They were interrupted by a knock on Mac's door.

"Come in."

Don stood in the doorway looking at both Sloan and Mac. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No, not at all," Sloan said. "I've got to get ready for a meeting," she said leaving the office. Before she was out the door she turned and said to Don, "I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks," he said and watched her leave Mac's office. When he turned back to Mac she was watching him. "May I sit?"

"Sure."

"I owe you an apology. My behavior yesterday and last night was out of line and I took that out on you. I apologize."

"Thanks. Are you ready to work?"

"I am."

"Okay, good. We've got a lot of work to do. Start by reading this," she said handing him a print out of her notes and the briefing she would be giving Charlie.

While he read she finished going through her emails.

"Wow"

"You like the pitch?"

"I love it. She's going to be great in that venue."

"Are you going to be joining us?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go talk to Sloan and meet us in Charlie's office at nine."

"Thanks," he said leaving her office.

Will saw Don leave Mac's office and made his way to her door and pushed it open. "Is he in?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm glad."

"Me, too. He's good for her. I know their personal lives are a mess but they…."

"They'll figure it out, Mac. One way or another, they will figure it out."

"I hope so," she said leaning back in her chair and looking at him.

He walked over to her chair and knelt down so he was eye level with her. "I love you, Mac."

She hugged him tight. "I love you, so much, Billy."

"Good thing. You're stuck with me," he said kissing her.

"Happily stuck."

After a few minutes she pulled away and said, "we have a meeting to go to." He took her hands and stood, pulling her up out of her chair.

"You ready?"

"I am. Let's go talk to Charlie."


	4. Chapter 4

They were all sitting around Charlie's table waiting for him to finish reading the pitch.

They were collectively holding their breath waiting for him to finish. He finished reading and placed the papers on his desk and looked at them.

"I like it. We need to get legal talking to Columbia. Sloan and Don will you excuse us for a minute?" Sloan and Don walked out of Charlie's office leaving Mac and Will.

"This is good. Are they both in and fully committed?"

"They are," Will said.

"Okay. I'll talk to legal and get things moving on that end."

"We need your help," Mac added.

"Doing what," he asked, smiling at Mac.

"The photographer that took Will's headshots, Jeff English, we need to see if you can get him to do Sloan's new headshots."

"Sure, I'll make the call."

"Do we have a budget for wardrobe?"

"Within reason, Mac."

"Thanks."

"Keep moving forward with this, guys. It's a great idea and if we can pull the younger demographic upstairs will be ecstatic."

"Send Don and Sloan in on your way out," Charlie said.

Mac and Will's day finished the day out on a high note with Jane coming to watch the broadcast. Mac spent most of the day researching ideas for Sloan's new show in between meetings for News Night. Will knew she hadn't eaten and offered to take her and Jane out for dinner after the show.

"Good job," Jane said to Will as they walked back toward his office.

"Thanks. You hungry?"

"I am. Have you had dinner?"

"No and I know Mac hasn't eaten since breakfast."

"Did she forget to eat," Jane asked.

"Probably."

Mac walked into Will's office. "Good show."

"Thanks. You hungry?"

"Starving. What's for dinner?"

"What do you want," Will asked.

"Chinese sound good," Mac asked.

"Sounds great. Will?"

"Chinese it is. I'll call Lonny."

"I'll get my things," Mac said leaving his office.

"You need to make sure she eats, Will," Jane said.

She got his attention. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. But she's working god knows how many hours a week, she's got your show still to produce while creating a brand new show. She's stressed out and if she doesn't eat and take care of herself, or you take care of her, she's going to get sick."

"I'll make sure she is taken care of and that she eats. But, if you notice anything…."

"I'll tell you," she said. "You're a good man, William."

"Ready," Mac asked from his doorway.

"On our way," Will said, his hand on Jane's back ushering her out of his office.

After a delicious dinner they walked around Chinatown showing Jane the area and enjoying themselves. Jane walked on one side of Will and Mac on the other.

"Thanks for dinner," Jane said.

"You're welcome," Will replied.

"When you're feeling a bit more adventurous I'll take you for Dim Sum," Mac said.

"We'll work our way up to that, okay?"

Mac laughed. She really was enjoying having Jane with them. "Were you able to get from the apartment to the hospital today?"

"I did and only got lost once. But while I was lost I found the bakery you were talking about and I had to have a croissant."

"They have the best pastry. I would often stop by there after a run and bring breakfast and the paper back to the apartment."

"Do you still run? I'd love to get a few miles in, if you're up for it and have the time."

"How about early Sunday? I'd love to go," Mac said.

"Would you like to join us," Jane asked Will.

"Really?"

"We'll take it easy on you," Mac teased.

"You know if I come along, so does Lonny."

"He's welcome to join us," Jane said.

"How about I pass this time," he started and held a finger up to Jane when he thought she was going to interrupt him, "and when you move in a couple of weeks I'll go running with you both. I need to spend some time on the treadmill building up to this again."

"You promise," Jane asked.

"I swear. We will leave our beds early on a Sunday morning and go out and run."

Mac smiled at him and said, "thanks," and kissed him.

They made their way home and decided to call it an early evening since they all were up late the evening before working on the pitch for Charlie


	5. Chapter 5

Will was in the kitchen, sitting on a stool, playing one of his guitars, his iPod next to him the following morning. Mac walked in and stopped behind him and kissed his neck. "Good morning."

Will smiled at her, still playing and turned to kiss her. "Good morning. Are you ready for shopping?"

"I am. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Where are you going?"

She enjoyed listening to him play and snuggled in to rest her head on his shoulder and her arms around him.

"Barney's, Sak's, Macy's, Brooks Brothers, Armani and Prada. I don't think we have the budget for Prada."

"You wouldn't be going to look at other things at Prada, would you," he asked smiling. He knew the Prada store was one of her favorite.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Will."

He turned and smiled at her and kissed the corner of her mouth. "While you are in Armani will you pick me up some boxer briefs?"

"Sure. What color?"

"White, please."

"Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything I need. If you see any good ties, maybe."

"Work or personal ties?"

"Personal."

He stopped playing and placed his guitar on the table and picked up an envelope. "Here," he said handing her a credit card.

"What's this?"

"Your Amex."

"My Amex is in my purse. What's this?"

"You don't have to use it, just keep it, please."

Mac was holding a black American Express card. When she looked closely it had her name engraved across the card.

"How did you get my name on a black American Express card?"

He looked uncomfortable but she wasn't letting him off the hook. "I asked for it. This card is attached to mine. You're an authorized user on my account."

"I'm completely not comfortable having this and you know that, Will."

He turned around so she was standing between his legs. "I get that, Mac, I do. You don't have to use it, just hold on to it in case you do ever need to use it, please. I know you're uncomfortable but what is mine is yours, Mac. We're together, for the long term, we both know that and we both know it will work out this time because we know the alternative and that's not acceptable to either of us, right?"

"You're right," she said putting her arms around his neck.

"Do you care that I make more money than you do?"

"No."

"Would you love me any less?"

"No."

"So, what's the problem? I don't want to hear that you don't bring anything to the relationship because you bring yourself and that's worth more to me than anything else in the world."

"You know you make it hard to be mad at you."

"I, in fact, do know that," he said with a smile and kissed her, pulling her against him. His mouth moved down her neck and nibbled gently on her collarbone. Her hands were playing with the hair on his neck.

"Sorry," Jane said as she saw them. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Mac turned in his arms, "no worries. Good morning. Are you ready to go shopping?"

"I am but somehow I think I'll never define shopping the same way again. Is Sloan coming here, or are we meeting her?"

"We are meeting her at Macy's."

"Do you want a car service for the day," Will asked.

"No, thank you, though," Mac said and kissed him.

"Okay, we need to leave in order to meet Sloan on time. I have my cell in case you need to reach me," she said to Will.

"Have fun," he said and walked them to the elevator and kissed each of them goodbye.

When Mac and Jane caught up with Sloan she was waiting outside of Macy's.

"What's the plan, ladies," Sloan asked.

"We need to look at possible wardrobe ideas for the new show and this is Jane's first New York shopping trip, so we have to show her the ropes," Mac said.

"What stores are we going to," Sloan asked.

"After Macy's, we need to go to Sak's, Barney's, Armani, Brooks Brothers and Prada."

"Prada?"

"We can look," Mac defended.

"Is that your favorite," Jane asked.

"Yes, I admit I have a problem. It's my weakness."

"Let's go see what we can find," Sloan said and led them into Macy's.

After they spent some time in Macy's they went to the Armani store on Fifth Avenue.

"This is incredible," Jane said as they walked inside.

A clerk came up and asked if they needed assistance and Mac asked to see Vincent. Sloan and Jane were in awe.

"You're never been in here," Mac asked Sloan.

"No, this is my first time."

"Welcome," Vincent said and then turned to Mac and kissed both cheeks. He started speaking Italian and Mac responded.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian," Sloan said.

"We lived in Rome for a couple of years while I was growing up," Mac explained.

"What can I help you with today, Mackenzie?"

"We need to look at women's suits for Sloan first, please."

"Certainly. If you'll follow me," Vincent said and quietly asked Sloan what she was hoping to find and what her style was so that he could find her the perfect suit.

"How do you know Vincent," Jane asked Mac while Sloan was being shown several suits.

"I actually know him from Rome. He lived next door and moved here a few years ago. Our parents kept in touch over the years and mine suggested that he look me up when he arrived."

Sloan changed into one of the suits that she had been shown and came out of the dressing room to show Mac and Jane. "What do you think?"

"It reminds me of Will's black suit," Jane said smiling.

"I can see that. It's nice on you. How does it feel?"

"Amazing." Mac smiled at Sloan.

"Does this one come in navy," Mac asked Vincent.

"It does. We don't have the correct size here, but I can get it by next week."

"Do you have something similar in navy?"

"Let's me find one for you to see, excuse me."

Sloan had gone back into the dressing room to wait for the next suit. Jane and Mac were chatting about the options for Sloan when Mac's phone rang.

"Mackenzie McHale," she said not looking at who was calling.

"Are you having fun," Will asked.

Mac smiled and Jane knew it was Will calling. Mac got a certain look when she was talking to Will. Jane smiled and said she was going to go look at purses, giving her privacy for her call.

"We are. Sloan and Jane love the Armani store."

"It's a great store. Have you found anything for Sloan?"

"One suit, so far. What are you doing?"

"Looking for my running shoes and I can't seem to find them."

"Are you really going to run with me," she asked.

"I am."

"It won't hurt your knee will it?"

"I don't think so. I'm sure I'll need a rub down from sore muscles, though."

"Will you now," she asked smiling. "I'm sure something can be arranged."

Mac saw Vincent bringing a suit with pants to Sloan. "No pants, skirts only and above the knee," Mac said.

"Kenzie," Sloan complained.

"She wants to wear pants," Will asked.

"She would like the option and that is not an option," Mac said.

"Let me talk to her a second," Will asked.

"One second," Mac said walking over to the dressing room door. "Will would like to speak with you," she said handing the phone to Sloan.

"Hey, Will."

"No pants, Sloan."

"Will…."

"Your legs are amazing, don't cover them up. Remember what I said about listening to Mac even when she makes you mad?"

"Got it."

"Do you understand?"

"I do, thanks. Do you want to talk to Mac again?"

"Please."

Sloan held the phone out of the dressing room and Mac took it from her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you having lunch there? The restaurant is pretty good."

"I am a bit hungry now that you ask. We could at least get a snack."

"Enjoy your lunch and I'll see you later. I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too. See you soon," she said and ended the call.

Sloan came out in another suit with a more severe cut.

"I don't like this one."

"No, I don't either. Vincent, do you have something with very narrow lapels?"

"I know the suit," he said and scampered off.

Jane rejoined them and agreed that the current suit didn't work. "Are you guys hungry?"

Both Sloan and Mac agreed and they decided once Sloan finished up they would go upstairs and eat. Overall there was success at finding a couple of suits for Sloan. They would be sent over to the studio and alterations would be made by wardrobe. Mac found the boxer briefs and a couple of ties for Will.

When they finished up with lunch they went to Barney's, Sak's and Brooks Brothers. It was while they were at Brooks Brothers that Mac found a couple of casual shirts and some shorts for Will and a cashmere sweater for herself along with a couple of new tops.

"I'm exhausted," Sloan said.

"Me, too," Jane said.

"Are you going to be okay to run in the morning," Mac asked.

"I think so, maybe not as far as I originally thought but I do still want to run."

"Would you like to join us, Sloan," Mac asked.

She smiled and said, "I don't think so, thanks though. Are we working tomorrow afternoon?"

"For a little while. I'm going to call Don and see if he'll stop by after lunch. Can you stop by?"

"Sure, I'll be there. I've got dinner plans, so I can't stay too long."

"Do you have a date," Mac asked.

"I'm not sure I'd call it a date."

"Why not," Jane asked.

"The person I'm meeting needs a recommendation for grad school and this their way of saying thanks."

"That's not a date," Mac said.

"Thanks for helping us shop today, Jane," Sloan said.

"You're welcome. I had a great time."

"All right ladies, I'm going to grab a cab and go home and collapse. Thanks, Kenzie."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, rest up," she said as Sloan made her way to the street to hail a cab.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Jane smiled and said, "I am. Thanks for inviting me today."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you came along."

Mac hailed a cab and they piled in with the packages. Fortunately it wasn't a long ride to the apartment. The doorman opened the cab's door and helped them in with their packages.

When the elevator door opened into the apartment there was a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen.

"Will," Mac called.

"Hey," he said coming from the kitchen with a towel. He kissed Mac and Jane. "How was shopping?"

"Amazing and exhausting," Jane said. "What smells so good?"

"Dinner, which is stew and there's fresh bread to bake."

"I'm going to put my things away," Jane said and walked to the guest bedroom.

He took Mac's packages and placed them on the chair and took her into his arms. "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too. Dinner smells wonderful, thanks for cooking," she said kissing him.

"You're welcome. I knew you wouldn't want to go anywhere tonight and that Jane would be wiped out. Did you find Sloan a wardrobe?"

"We did well. A couple of suits from Armani and some separates from the other stores. We ran out of time before we made it to Prada, which probably is for the best."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said smiling and leaning against him. She didn't want to admit how tired she really was feeling.

"Do you want to rest before dinner?"

"No, I want to eat, I'm starving."

"Okay, I'll put the bread in and we'll eat in about half an hour. Do you want something to tide you over?"

"No, thanks. I'm going to put the packages in the bedroom. I'll be right back. Do you need any help?"

He smiled at her and said, "come keep me company when you're done."

"Right back," she said gathering the packages.


	6. Chapter 6

She changed into yoga pants, a tank top, socks and an oversized sweatshirt. She also took the opportunity to text Don about coming over on Sunday afternoon. Will didn't hear her come padding into the kitchen. She took a seat on one of the stools and watched him taking care of the bread.

When he turned around he saw her watching him. "Hey, you want something to drink?"

She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Are you tired?"

She nodded and got off the stool. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. Her arms were on his chest and he'd pulled her as close as possible. She buried her face in his chest. She leaned back and saw the worry on his face.

"I'm fine."

"How about we have a nice dinner and then watch a movie, no work tonight."

"If I lay on the couch I'm going to fall asleep," she said.

"That's all right. I like you laying on me."

"I won't be much company tonight, I'm afraid."

"I just want to have some down time with you, Mac."

"You got me. Are you okay," she asked, finding a second wind. She needed to understand what was going on with him.

"I'm fine. You've got enough to worry about," he said starting to pull away.

She grabbed his arms, keeping him against her. "I don't care how much I've got to worry about, Billy, you are my number one priority."

"I'm sorry, I'm being a jerk. You're tired and you don't need me being unreasonable."

"Try again, what's going on?" She wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"I need to spend some time with you to make sure you're okay. You're my first priority, too, Mac. You've got our show to worry about, you've got a new show to build, you've got Sloan and Don to deal with and you forget to eat."

"I forget to eat?"

She could always make him smile.

"I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried?"

The kitchen timer went off letting Will know the bread was ready. "I swear we will talk about this after dinner, okay?"

"You're not off the hook," she said letting go of his arms.

"I know." He left her arms and took the bread out of the oven. "Jane," he yelled.

When Jane walked into the kitchen she could tell something was wrong. "Dinner smells wonderful."

"Thanks. Did you have fun shopping?"

Jane smiled and said, "I did. Shopping here is so different, I'm going to have to work my way up to the Mac and Sloan level."

Mac smiled. "You did very well for your first outing."

"I'm not sure how you do it, I'm exhausted and all I did was shop, not worry about Sloan's wardrobe or any of the other things you've got to worry about."

"I guess I'm used to the pace." Mac put together that Jane had said something to Will. Plus they were not together today so he had time to think and worry. Giving Will too much time to himself often resulted in brilliant writings but also it could result in him working himself up for no real reason other than he had too much time to himself. He always had been one to worry from an early age. He was the oldest and had to make sure his sisters and brother were all right and stayed as far away from their father as possible.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Will had made a great meal and each of the women told him so and thanked him for cooking. Mac and Jane offered to clean up and sent Will into the living room.

"What time did you want to run in the morning," Mac asked.

"Is eight too early?"

"That's fine. How far?"

"I was thinking five miles but I'm not sure I can do five."

"We'll take it slow. Get some rest, morning will be here sooner than you think."

"I won't have any trouble sleeping tonight," Jane said smiling.

When they walked into the living room Will was playing his guitar, quietly, staring out at the New York skyline.

"Good night," Jane said to them. She knew they needed some time alone.

"Good night," they both replied.

Mac sat on a chair across from him, watching him. "What did she say," Mac asked.

He stopped playing and looked up at her.

"Tell me."

"She said to make sure you eat. You've got so much going on and working so many hours that if you don't take care of yourself and you forget to eat you're going to get sick."

"You had too much time to yourself today. You've gotten yourself worked up worrying about me. I appreciate you worrying and I love you. I'll make you a deal, I'll make sure I eat and try to take better care of myself if you'll relax. If you think I'm not eating, or taking good enough care of myself you can talk to me about it, but I need you to relax. I can't get all I need to do done without you."

He put the guitar on its stand and held his hands out for her to take, which she did and he pulled her out of the chair. "I'm sorry," he said kissing her gently.

"We could have a standing lunch date," she suggested.

"People will talk," he said. "I don't care, but are we ready to be out?"

"Will it make you feel better?"

He nodded.

"Then we have a standing lunch date," she said. "I don't care what people say or what magazine we end up in, I care about you. I need you to be the most normal thing in my life. I can deal with building shows and audiences and the ratings, if I have to, but the one thing I count on is you. You keep me grounded."'

"Not tonight."

"Enough of that. I get it, I do. You love me; you have a right to worry. Just like I get to worry about you."

"I'm the most normal?"

She laughed. "You are," she said kissing him. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Not really. I'm too keyed up to sit still that long."

"I've got an idea," she said taking his hand. "Come with me." She led him into their bedroom and into the bath. "How about a nice hot bath, with me? It will help both of us relax."

He smiled and began unbuttoning her shirt. "I like this idea." She pulled back enough so she could start the water. They each helped the other undress and when the water was ready, she stepped into the tub and sat back. He sat between her legs, resting against her chest, with her arms around him. The water was very hot but it helped both of them relax.

"Am I too heavy for you?"

"No, not at all. I like you lying against me. I get to take care of you."

"You do that all the time," he said playing with her fingers that were resting on his stomach.

"Professionally, I do, but I meant personally."

He turned his head so he could look at her, resting his head on her shoulder. "So do I."

"Thanks," she said kissing him. She grabbed a loofa sponge and dipped it in the water and then across his chest.

"Nice. Are you and Jane going to run in the morning?"

"We are. Did you find your shoes?"

"No, looks like Lonny and I are going to a running store Monday."

"I'll give you the name of the store I use. It's not far from the studio. You'll like the store."

"Thanks. How far are you running now?"

"Five to seven miles a day."

"When do you run?"

"For the last couple of week's I run during lunch."

"Before you lived here, when did you run?"

"Right after getting up, about five."

"Please tell me it was on a treadmill, Mac."

"Sometimes. I like running outside. I don't take chances and I knew where to run. I usually ran with my neighbor, Jack."

"Do I know him?"

"Probably not. He moved in about a year ago. Fitness fanatic. He's always going hiking or running or biking…he and his partner are always on the go. Jeff, his partner, doesn't like to run though."

"Do you like running during lunch?"

"I like early morning better, but you know what I like even more than that, laying in bed with you," she said using the sponge to pull water onto his chest and hugging him to herself.

"You know we could get up earlier and run together," he said placing his hands on her arms that were across his chest.

"I'd love that, but I don't want you to hurt your knee."

"I'll talk to my doctor and make sure that running isn't going to cause any harm. I'm sure he'll be thrilled that I want to get some exercise."

"Okay, once you're cleared and have decent shoes, we'll start running, slowly. You'll talk to Lonny, too?"

"I will," he said and kissed her.

They enjoyed relaxing in the hot water for a while longer and when the water started to cool they got out and enjoyed helping each other dry off.

Will changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Mac put on her pajamas and settled on the bed. "I'm going to close up, I'll be right back. You want anything?"

"I'd love a glass of milk, please."

"Right back."

Will went through the apartment turning off the lights and made his way into the kitchen to pour Mac a glass of milk.

Her idea about the bath was spot on. He was feeling more relaxed and his muscles all felt loose.

When he walked back into the bedroom Mac was asleep. He smiled and drank the milk himself; smiling at how peaceful she looked curled up.

When he joined her in bed she moved over so she was curled up right next to him. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes, letting sleep come easily, tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please note that the rating has now changed to Mature. **

* * *

Mac had her phone alarm set to go off at 7:30, enough time to brush her teeth and change into her running gear before her 8:00 o'clock running date with Jane.

Will turned over and pulled the pillow over his head when her alarm sounded. She quickly silenced the alarm and got out of bed. Will appeared to have settled and was back asleep. She got ready and waited for Jane in the living room.

Jane was dressed in running tights and a long sleeve shirt. "Good morning."

"Good morning. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good, are you ready to run?"

"Yes, let's go," Mac said.

Their run was awkward at first having never run together before. Soon, though, they were matching each other's strides and running at a good pace. After running for half an hour they came to a park and Mac asked if Jane wanted to take a break.

"Please."

They stopped across from a playground, both walking to keep their muscles warm, grabbing their waters. Jane was breathing heavy, heavier than Mac liked.

"Are you okay?"

Jane nodded, and reached into her pocket for an inhaler, and took a hit.

Mac was closely watching Jane. "I'm fine, I swear, Mac."

"Let's sit," Mac said, leading Jane over to a bench. They ended up sitting on a bench across from a playground. "Do you need the inhaler often?"

"Not normally. It probably has to do with running outside and that I'm not used to the environment yet."

"Let's sit here a minute."

"Mac, I'm fine," she started but from the look on Mac's face she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Okay, let's sit here," she said with a smile.

"Good answer."

"How does Will get away with anything?"

"He doesn't."

Jane's breathing was getting better. "Are you feeling better?"

Jane smiled at her and said, "I am, thanks."

Mac's attention was drawn to a couple of small kids on the playground. Jane was watching Mac watch the kids.

"Do you want kids," Jane asked.

Mac smiled and ducked her head.

"I'm sorry, Mac. You don't have to answer."

Mac turned away from the playground and sat facing Jane. "We're thinking about having kids."

"You guys would be great parents."

"Thanks."

"May I offer you some unsolicited medical advice?"

Mac nodded.

"Even if you're just thinking you need to increase your folic acid. Lots of leafy greens like spinach and kale. Citrus and whole grains, too. It can prevent major birth defects. You know because of your age you would be considered high risk."

"I do know that. Is there a vitamin for the folic acid?"

"You could take a multivitamin or if you just want the folic acid by itself you could take a B9 vitamin."

"I'll pick some up, thank you."

"You're welcome. Family practice is my specialty, so if I can help in any way, I will."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Shall we," Jane asked getting up.

"Let's go see if Will is awake yet," Mac said.

They ran back to the apartment and when the elevator opened it was quiet in the apartment. "He's asleep still," Mac said. "If he was up every television would be on."

"Thanks for the run. I'm going to go shower."

"Jane," Mac said getting her to turn around. "Thank you for the advice."

Jane smiled and said, "you're welcome."

Mac walked into their bedroom and saw Will starting to wake. "Hi," she said quietly, sitting on the side of the bed, toeing off her shoes.

"Mac," he said, voice rough from sleep, and moved so his head was resting in her lap.

"Nice sleep?"

"Better now. Good run?"

"We had a good run and a good chat. It's going to be nice having her here."

"I think so too."

"What time does her plane leave," Mac asked.

"Seven, I think."

She was running her fingers through his hair. He lifted himself up and kissed her. She deepened their kiss and turned him over onto his back with her on top of him. His hands were running over her hips and legs. He moaned when she rubbed herself against his quickly growing erection.

He flipped them over so she was underneath him; resting between her legs, his hand going to her breast, thumb rubbing her nipple.

"Billy, please."

He was kissing his way down her neck and pulled her shirt out of her tights and off of her. Next to go was her sports bra. When it was gone, his mouth was on her breast, his teeth gently nibbling at her nipples.

"Oh God," she moaned. She managed to get his t-shirt off of him and pushed his shorts off of his hips.

His mouth moved from her breasts down her ribcage, to her hip. "I love this spot, right here." He pulled her tights down and off of her. He could smell her arousal and the sweat from her run and he wasn't sure which was turning him on more. "Fuck, Mac, God I want you."

"You've got me," she said, pulling him back up to kiss him, and roll him to his back. She straddled his thighs and took his erection in her hand, stroking him. He reached down to stop her movements.

"I'm close, Mac."

She rose up and sat on his erection, letting him enter her very slowly. His eyes were closed, concentrating on keeping himself from arching up into her. When he was fully inside her, she leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, Billy."

He turned them back over and began thrusting. He pulled her leg up higher on his hip so he could penetrate deeper.

"Oh God, yes," she yelled.

He wouldn't last long at this pace, he knew. His finger found her clit and rubbed deliciously as he pounded into her. "Fuck, yes."

Her hands were on his back and from her thrashing about he knew he was going to have scratch marks. It was a small price to pay for the feeling of making love to Mackenzie McHale.

He felt her orgasm begin and it triggered his own. He placed his mouth on her shoulder to quite his moan. He pulled out and collapsed next to her, both breathing heavily. She rolled to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "That was amazing, Billy."

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too."

When they had both caught their breath she sat up next to him. "Come take a shower with me," she said.

"Love to," he replied.

They made love again in the shower, slower and quieter this time.

When they got out of the shower, he dried her off first, making sure to tease and tantalize as he went. She paid special attention to him and when she saw the scratches, she kissed each of them and started to apologize for her roughness with him.

He stopped her with a finger on her lips. "None of that. I love that you lose control with me, that I can make you that crazy with want."

"You have no idea what you do to me. I love you, so much, Billy."

"I love you, Mac."

They managed to both get dressed and made their way to the kitchen where Jane was reading the paper.

"Good morning," he said to Jane and kissed her head as he passed by en route to the coffee pot.

"Good morning."

"How was your run?"

"It was good. How far do you think we ran?"

"It was about five miles," Mac answered.

"It feels like it," she said.

"Are you okay," Mac asked.

"Yes, it's a good sore. I think I might take a long hot bath though to see if I can head off some of the soreness," she said.

"What's the plan for today," Will asked.

"Sloan and Don are coming to work for a couple of hours after lunch, but that's all I have."

"Jane," Will prompted.

"A bath and then I want to take a few things over to the apartment. Could you help me with that," she asked.

"Sure, happy to."

Jane went into the guest bedroom and took a long soak while Mac and Will fixed breakfast. Mac made sure to drink a glass of orange juice.

"What," she said at his look.

"You don't normally drink orange juice, that's all."

She smiled at him. "Are you going to call Lonny?"

"I have to, even though I don't want to…."

Mac handed Will the phone and he called Lonny to let him know his plans. Lonny offered to drive Jane and him to the apartment and explained he would be over in about an hour.

Will went to let Jane know and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Feel better?"

"I do, thanks. What's up?"

"Lonny will be here in about an hour to drive us to the apartment. Do you have a lot to take over?"

"A few bags and a suitcase, not too much, won't take long at all."

He sat down on the bed and watched her pack. "I've enjoyed you being here."

She looked up at him and smiled. She came over to sit next to him and said, "I love you, Will. You are a great big brother, you know that?"

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks. I love you, Jane." She settled in his arms and relaxed against him.

"I really am going to enjoy being here. I understand why you love it here. There's such energy about the city. You and Mac being here make it even better. Thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome. Once you're here full time I want to see you, often. We should have a standing date for a family dinner once a week."

"I like it, let's make that happen."

They chatted for a while until Mac knocked on the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Lonny here," Will asked.

She smiled and nodded. "He's bringing a cart up."

Jane untangled herself from Will and got off the bed and held her hand out to him, which he took.

"Can I help with anything," Mac offered.

"Those bags go," Jane said pointing to the bags by the doorway, "as does that suitcase and this duffel bag," she said.

They all grabbed bags and took them into the living room. Lonny was pushing a cart off the elevator when he saw them all. "Good morning."

"Thanks for your help, Lonny," Jane said.

"You're welcome. Is this all of it?"

"Let me double check, but I think so."

Will came over to Lonny and held out his hand, "thank you for doing this."

Lonny shook his hand and said, "no problem."

"That's everything," Jane said when she returned.

"Let me grab a jacket and we'll go," Will said. "Do you want lunch while we're out," he asked Mac.

"Please. A turkey sandwich, the way you fix one."

He smiled at her. "You got it, we'll be back in a bit."


	8. Chapter 8

Mac watched them leave and she realized she was alone, at home, for the first time in a while. She knew Sloan and Don would be around later, but for now she was going to enjoy her time.

She got her laptop and several note pads from the bedroom and put them on the coffee table. Her list of things to do kept getting longer and longer. Building a show took a lot of preparation. One list was to go over with Sloan, one with Don and one with Charlie. Then there was the Will list. His was the longest. She trusted Sloan and Don but Will was her partner and she needed to bounce ideas off of him before she would talk to anyone else.

Mac was typing up some notes when the phone rang. Sloan was downstairs. Mac finished up her note, saved the file and put her computer on the coffee table when she heard the elevator door open.

"Hello," Mac said, "come on in."

"Hey, where is every body? It's really quiet in here."

They sat on the couch and Mac said, "Will and Jane are taking some things to the apartment with Lonny. Don will be here any time." She saw Sloan react to Don's name. "Are you and Don okay?"

"We're working on it," Sloan said.

"Are you okay with him being your EP? You're great in front of the camera but you're going to have to listen to your EP and trust him to know what he's doing and that you may not understand why he's doing something. You'll get in a rhythm where he will be able to queue you with a couple of words, but you aren't there yet. It takes trust and that's part of what you have to build."

"I get that, Kenzie, I do. It's hard."

"Trust me, I know. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, do you have coffee?"

"I'm sure we do, come on," she said leading her into the kitchen.

Will was carrying several bags for Jane while she tried to open the apartment door. He heard a woman calling for someone down the hall and around the corner came a toddler running as fast as he could. Will put the bags down and intercepted the little boy for the woman calling after him as she rounded the corner.

"Hey little guy," Will said and looked to the woman now standing next to him. The baby giggled and patted Will's cheeks.

Jane was watching him interact with the baby.

"I'm Trish, and this little monkey is my son, Peter. Thanks for your help. He's just gotten good at running and he's fast for someone so small," she said smiling.

Will was playing with Peter, tickling his tummy. "How old is Peter," Will asked.

"He's fourteen months."

Peter was wiggling around so Will turned the baby around so his back was against Will's chest.

"Are you ready to go," Trish asked her son. "It's nap time and he's avoiding it like a champ," she said smiling.

"You need to go take a nap, buddy," Will said handing the baby over to Trish.

"Thanks for helping."

"You're welcome," Will said, pulling the baby's shirt down.

"Have we met before? You look really familiar."

"I don't think so."

"You're Will McAvoy, from News Night."

He smiled and said, "I am. This is my sister, Jane. She'll be living here."

"Welcome. I'm in apartment four, if you need anything. Thanks again for helping with Peter. I better get him to his nap. It was nice meeting you both," she said going back down the hallway.

"You, too," Jane replied.

"Bye," Will said waving at the boy who waved back and put a smile on Will's face.

When he turned he saw Jane watching him with a smile. "What?"

"You're going to be a great daddy."

Will didn't know how to react.

"Okay, I didn't mean to scare you," she said, pulling him in to the apartment. "Sit down before you fall down, Will. You amaze me. You can handle international breaking news stories, you can hold you own with world leaders and a talking about being a father scares you to death from the look on your face."

"Jane…."

"Do you not want kids?"

"That's not it…."

"Does this have to do with our father?"

His head snapped up. "Not at all."

"Okay, not about him. I got it. Is this about Mac?"

His face softened and she knew she'd found the problem. "I'd love to have kids with Mackenzie, but I can live without kids, but I can't live without Mac."

"Women have babies at a much older age than Mac is currently. She would be considered high risk but that's only because of her age. She's healthy. There's no reason she couldn't have a successful pregnancy, Will. I have one patient who had a baby at forty-nine with no problems at all. I see it every day."

"We're thinking about it."

"She needs to be as healthy as she can be and that means no skipping meals. She's going to have stress because of her job but as long as she has a healthy outlet, like running, that will cut down on the effects of the stress. You need to stop smoking around her…really you need to stop completely," she said smiling at him.

"Okay. Will you email me articles to read about high risk pregnancies?"

"I will as long as you promise me that you'll ask me your questions and not clam up and not talk."

"Deal."

There was a knock at the door and Jane opened it to see Lonny there with the rest of her things.

"Thank you for bringing these up, you didn't have to do that, we were on our way back down."

"It's no problem," he said. "Where would you like these?"

"Let's put them in the bedroom, please."

When they'd finished unloading they stopped by a deli near Will's apartment and grabbed sandwiches for all of them and a couple extra in case Sloan and Don were at the apartment already and hadn't eaten. Lonny dropped them off, thanking Will for his lunch and explained he had to go.

"Do you want kids," he asked as they waited for the elevator.

"I think so, but I haven't decided and I'm missing a partner, so I need to work on that part first."

"Does Kate?"

"I don't think so, or at least she didn't before Tony. Michael, I'm not sure about. I somehow think no, but he may pull out of whatever is going on with him and decide he wants them later on."

"You'd be a good mom."

"Thanks."

They rode the elevator up to the apartment and both Don and Sloan were already there. They were all sitting around the living room chatting about formatting.

"Hello," Will said. "Lunch is here."

"Thank you," Mac said. "I'm starving."

"Everybody to the kitchen," Will said.

They all filed into the kitchen and Will put the sandwiches and salads on the counter. Mac grabbed them all plates and napkins.

"Jane, have you met Don," Mac asked.

"No, I've not. Jane McAvoy," she said shaking his hand.

"Jane is Will's sister," Mac explained.

"It's my pleasure."

"How's the show coming," Will asked.

"Good," Sloan answered. "We're making progress."

"Has Mac broken out the note pads," Will asked.

She smiled at him. "They have saved your ass a time or two," she said to Will.

He smiled back at her and said, "I know they have." He leaned over and kissed her temple and pulled her to his side.

Both Mac and Will could see Don trying to figure out what was going on with them without actually coming out and asking.

Every one fixed their plate and they went back to the living room to continue working. Mac and Will sat next to one another with Jane on the couch.

"Did you get things taken care of at the apartment," Mac asked.

"We did and we met a neighbor, Trish with a little boy…."

"Peter, isn't he sweet," Mac added.

Will was watching Mac talk about Peter.

"Will," Sloan said.

"Yes."

"Do you know anyone that might be interested in a round table on a regular basis?"

"How many people are you thinking about?"

"Three or four," Don answered.

"Do you have anyone picked out already?"

"I've got a couple of calls into some Wall Street guys who can actually communicate without the jargon. I'm not sure if they are interested or not."

"Will you appear, occasionally," Sloan asked.

"Sure, I'd love to. I like a live audience," he said smiling.

Will put his arm around Mac and she leaned against him. They were driving Don crazy. Will was watching Don's reactions to his every move. Will turned and whispered in Mac's ear and pulled back and she did the same. Jane and Sloan were busy talking about colors, everything from wardrobe to chairs and carpet. Don was the only one watching Will and Mac. He was trying to be stealthy, but it just wasn't working.

Will's home phone rang and he grabbed the receiver and walked into the kitchen to answer. After a few minutes when he hadn't come back, Mac went to check on him.

"Everything okay," she asked as she hugged him from behind.

"Just thinking, sorry."

"No worries."

"Have you been watching Don watch us?"

She laughed quietly. "I have."

"How much longer are Don and Sloan here?"

"Probably another hour. Sloan has a dinner to go to tonight."

"A date," he asked.

"No, a thank you dinner. She's not ready to move on and she won't be for a while."

"We should get back out there."

"We should," she agreed, yet didn't move from holding him. "I have a note pad for us to go over, when we're alone."

"Sure. Anything you need."

"Thanks," she said and kissed his cheek. "Come on," she said taking his hand and leading him back into the living room.

Don watched them holding hands as they came out of the kitchen.

"May I talk to the two of you, in the kitchen," Don asked.

"Okay," Will replied and placed his hand on Mac's back, guiding her back into the kitchen.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Sorry," Mac said.

"You're holding hands, he's kissing you and you're leaning up against him…."

"Are you finished," Will asked with no emotion on his face.

"Look, I know I'm on shaky ground with both of you already…but something's up."

"So, if you know you're on shaky ground why are you even asking?"

"Because you are distracting me. I'm trying to help Mac and Sloan and I can't figure out what's going on with the two of you and it's distracting me."

"You do know what it looks like when two people love each other, right," Mac asked.

"It looks like…" Don started and stopped. "It looks like your acting," he said realizing what he had said. "Really?"

"Really," Will replied.

"So everyone in there knows?"

"Yes, they do," Mac, answered.

"Congratulations," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," they both said.

"We've got work to finish up before Sloan has to leave," Mac said.

"Where is she going?"

"Dinner."

"A date," Don asked.

"I don't think that is any of your concern," Mac replied.

"Maggie moved out," Don announced. "We broke up a few weeks ago. No one knows. We're being very adult about the whole thing. She moved back in with Lisa."

"Are you all right," Mac asked, touching his arm.

"I am. Maggie and I weren't meant to be, we both know that…."

"It still hurts, though," she said hugging Don.

"Thanks," he said briefly hugging her.

"Have you told Sloan?"

Don looked up quickly at Mac.

"That's a no. Whether it is professional with friendship, or more or even strictly professional you need to establish trust with Sloan. She's going to be in front of the camera and she needs to know, implicitly that you've got her back. It won't work any other way. You've got to function as one."

"I'll talk to her," he said to Mac.

"If you aren't interested, don't play games with her," Will added.

"She's all I've been able to think about since she told me."

"Good. At least you're thinking," Will said. "Let's finish up, we've got to take Jane to LaGuardia," Will said leading them back out to the living room.

They all worked for another hour or so. Jane excused herself to get ready to go to the airport. Sloan and Don left together.

On the elevator Don asked Sloan her plans for later, after dinner.

"I'm sure Mac will send me something to work on, but I'll be at home, why?"

"May I come by later, to talk?"

Sloan was apprehensive but said he could. "I'll text you when I'm home."

"Thanks. Have a good dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Mac walked to the guest room and knocked on the open door.

"Hey," Jane said.

"Hi," Mac replied and sat on the bed. "Are you all packed?"

"I think so. I took a lot of my stuff that I won't need in the next couple of weeks to the apartment."

"Are you driving from Lincoln when you move?"

"I decided to sell my car. It would end up being more of a hassle in the city than it was worth. If I need a car I can rent one, or use a car service."

"I think you made the right decision."

"So, I'm going to fly back and a moving company will be bringing my belongings later. It was a part of my relocation package from the hospital."

"That's great. Do you feel comfortable in the city, especially at the apartment?"

"Comfortable enough. The couple of people I met at the apartment seemed really nice."

"Everyone is very nice and helpful. If you have questions Trish is a really good resource. I want you to know that you can call me, any time, for anything."

"Thank you," Jane said sitting down next to her on the bed. "Will and I were talking about doing a family dinner once a week, what do you think?"

"I love the idea. Weekends, obviously, would be easier for us."

"Great. We'll get that started once I get moved. Maybe your parents could join us?"

"They'd love that. We've not all lived in the same city in a long time. We'll go shopping with my mother, now that's something you should experience," Mac said smiling.

"I've missed being part of a bigger family. I love Kate and Michael, but we each had such separate lives. Kate and I would hang out and do things but it's not the same."

"I know what you mean. Thank you for your help this weekend."

"It was my pleasure. I can't wait to get back here."

"I'll let you get back to it…the car service will be here in about half an hour to take us to LaGuardia."

"Thanks, Mac," Jane said hugging her.

"Thank you," she said and went to locate Will.

He was sitting out on the balcony with a guitar. "Are you all right?"

"I'm going to miss her. I know she'll be back in a couple of weeks, but I'm used to her being here, now."

"She was telling me about the family dinner idea. I think that's a great idea."

He smiled. "Good. We'll start that once she moves. Do you think Saturday or Sunday would be better?"

"Probably Sunday. The car service will be here in about half an hour."

"Okay, I'll be in in a couple of minutes." She smiled at him and shut the balcony door.

When he came inside he found her in the bedroom working. "Are you all right," Mac asked.

He nodded and sat down beside Mac. "We've gotten a lot closer in a really short period of time."

"She can't wait to be here permanently. She asked if my parents would join us for the family dinners."

"That's a great idea."

"I thought so, too. Mum should be here by the time Jane is back."

The ringing of the telephone interrupted them. Will answered. The car service was downstairs. Mac was up getting her coat on. Will was letting Jane know it was time to leave. They rode the elevator down in silence, Will holding each of their hands.

The driver held open the door for them and took Jane's bag and placed it in the trunk. The drive to the airport wasn't bad and before they knew it they were in front of the airport.

"Do you want me to walk you to your gate," Mac offered.

"No thanks. You guys go home and I'll text you when I get to Lincoln."

"Who is picking you up?"

"My car is at the airport. I'll text you when I get home, too," she said smiling at him. She hugged both Will and Mac and got out of the car. The driver had her luggage waiting next to the back door of the car. "I'll see you guys in two weeks."

Sloan had texted Don as she was arriving home and let him know he could stop by, if he wanted.

She had changed into more comfortable clothes and was checking her email when the buzzer from downstairs went off. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to be Don, or not. When she pushed the button to see who was there it was Don and she buzzed him in.

She was waiting in the doorway when he got off the elevator. "Hey," he said.

"Hey. Come on in," she said walking into the apartment. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks. Did you have a nice dinner?"

"It was. Have a seat," she said sitting in the chair across from him.

"We need to talk and be completely honest, okay." She nodded. "Do you want me to be your EP?"

"I do."

"Okay. I wasn't sure. We've not talked a lot recently."

"We've not."

"We can talk about work, at least with Mac and Will in the room."

"True."

"It's when we're by ourselves that we're not comfortable. Sloan, we've got to get comfortable again."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Maggie and I broke up. She moved out a couple of weeks ago. She's living with Lisa again."

"Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just needed you to know. You're going to be great at ten o'clock, Sloan. We're going to do a show you can be proud of, I swear."

"I do like the premise and Mac is building a great show, but it's going to be our show and it's up to us. I'm all in and I hope you are, too. There isn't anyone else I'd want in my ear."

"Thank you. I'm in. You can count on me."

Will and Mac's driver took them back to their apartment. Will tipped the man and said good night as they walked in the building. Will was being unusually quiet.

"I love you," Mac said.

He looked at her and smiled. "I love you, too. Come lay down with me?"

"I'd love to," she said following him into the bedroom.

They both changed and settled into bed. Not ready to sleep, they just wanted to relax, and be alone together. They were lying on their sides, holding hands.

"Have you thought any more about us having children," Mac asked.

"I can't keep from thinking about it, Mac."

"Any conclusions?"

"It still doesn't freak me out and I do like the idea. I know, because of your age, it would be considered high risk. I can live without kids but I can't live without you."

"High risk sounds scary, I know, but I'm healthy, Billy."

"Any residual effects from the attack in Islamabad?"

"No, none. We're good to go there." She laced their fingers together. "Do you know that twins run in my family?"

"No, I didn't. Is there some sort of pattern?"

"Not really," she replied.

Will pulled her closer so she was lying against him, her leg between his and her head on his chest.

"There's nothing wrong with continuing to think about this, Billy," she said lifting her head so she could look at him.

He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her to himself with his hand on the back of her head. His kiss was very gentle.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I love you so much and I can't imagine not having a family with you. You'd be a great mom."

He could see the tears in her eyes. "Thank you. You know I can't imagine a child having a better father than you. You're like Sir David."

He was not expecting her to compare him to her father.

"We're a family even if we decide to not have kids."

"I know."

"Would it help to talk to Sir David? He'd be happy to talk to you and keep it to himself."

He shook his head. "I know what I want."

"What do you want?"

"To have children with you. To hear little feet running around the apartment, to hear someone call me Daddy and you Mommy."

She was crying. "So, should I make an appointment with my doctor to have the IUD removed?"

They both stared at the other until Will quietly said, "yes."

Mac moved on top of him and kissed him very gently. Pulling back she said, "I love you, Billy."

"I love you, Mackenzie, so much."

He pulled her further into his arms and had her lying on top of him, just holding her. Her head was tucked under his chin. They stayed there just holding one another.

His hand was rubbing her back, gently. He could tell she wasn't yet asleep. "Are you hungry?"

She turned her head so she could look at him. "A little; cereal sounds good."

"I'm not sure what kind of cereal we have, if we have any."

"I added it to the grocery list," she said with a smile.

"What kind of cereal, Mac?"

"Honey Nut Cheerios."

"That actually doesn't sound bad. Do you want to eat in bed?"

"No, I'll fall asleep after I eat. I need to work some."

"Didn't you have a note pad with my name on it, somewhere around here?"

She smiled at him. "We could go over your list while we eat. What a great idea."

He just smiled at her, and gently rolled her off of himself. He got out of bed and held his hand out for her, which she grabbed and he led her into the kitchen. En route she grabbed the note pad with his name.

She sat at the bar while he got bowls, spoons, milk and the cereal.

"Is this list in any particular order?"

"The order I thought of them. No more significant than that, sorry."

Will heard a phone signal a text message had been received. "Is that yours or mine?"

"Sounds like yours," she said.

He walked to the living room and located his phone. Jane had arrived home safely. She missed them and would see them very soon.

He was smiling when he returned to the kitchen. "Jane got home."

"Good. It's too quiet in here."

"I know what you mean. I'm used to Jane, Sloan and Don all here."

They each ate their cereal as Mac asked him her questions. Some of his answers spurred a debate, but most were simple and straightforward.

"Not that I mind answering, but why am I answering," he asked.

She smiled at him. "Because you are my partner. I talk to you about everything and I talk to you first. Some of these I will talk with Sloan and Don about but I need to work it out with you first."

He liked her answer, she could tell.

They finished their cereal long before they finished Mac's list. They moved into the living room to finish up the list of questions before heading off to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Mac called her doctor's office and explained what she needed done. The scheduler said that they'd had a cancellation and that the doctor would be able to see her that afternoon, if she wanted. Otherwise it would be a couple of weeks before she could get an appointment. Mac took the appointment for later in the afternoon. She asked if she needed to do anything special to prepare for the visit. She didn't. The office was going to need any updated health insurance information but that's all she had to do.

She didn't see Will until the first pitch meeting. He and Lonny had taken a quick trip to the running store and Will had been on the phone to his doctor getting the all clear to start running, which his doctor agreed would be great for him. The doctor had also mentioned that he needed to stop smoking, which Will agreed and explained that he was working on quitting.

Once the pitch meeting was over, Will hung around for a moment alone with Mac.

"Hey, did you find shoes?"

"I did and I got an all clear from my doctor, too. He was very excited I wanted to start running."

"I talked to my doctor this morning, too," she said. She had his attention.

"And…."

"There was a cancellation for this afternoon, so I took the appointment."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She smiled at him. "You willingly want to go wait for me at my gynecologist's office?"

"Not when you put it that way, but I will. Seriously, do you need someone with you?"

"What do you think they are going to do to me?"

"I don't know how it works, and I'm not sure I really want to know, but if you need someone there, I'm there for you."

She didn't care that they were in the conference room that had glass walls. She hugged him. "Thank you for offering, but I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you change your mind…."

"You are wonderful for even asking," she said and stepped out of his embrace.

"What time do you have to be there?"

"At two."

"Where's the office?"

"A couple of blocks north."

They both went back to work and about 1:30 Mac stood in his doorway, watching him work.

"You can come in and sit, you know?"

She smiled. I've got to go in a couple of minutes. "What are you working on?"

"Just writing, ideas really…."

"Show ideas, or bigger than that?"

He turned in his chair and smiled at her. "Some of both. Some I'd like to talk to your father about, some I want to talk to you about."

"You know how he will frustrate you," she said with a smile.

"Keeps me on my game. I like it when smart people disagree with me."

"I've got to go, I'll be back in a while," she said and started to leave.

"Mac…."

When she turned back to him he was moving toward her. "If you need anything," he said, "please call me."

"I will, thanks," she said placing her hand on his arm and then walked to the elevators.

The walk to her doctor's office was quick. She filled out all their forms and provided her insurance information. After only a few minutes wait she was called back into the examine room with one of the nurses.

The nurse took her vitals and they chatted for a couple of minutes about what Mackenzie wanted done today and asked her to change into the gown in the rest room. Mac changed quickly and waited with the nurse who explained it would be a couple of minutes before the doctor would be in.

When the doctor joined them she went over the procedure to remove the IUD and explained that normally it was a simple process but that she most likely would experience cramping and some bleeding. The doctor offered to write her a prescription for a light painkiller, only to be taken if necessary.

Her doctor did a full examination on her after she explained that she wanted to have the IUD removed in hopes of becoming pregnant. The doctor explained that she would be high risk but that was indeed due to her age. Additionally, there would be additional testing if she was to become pregnant and finally she was ready to remove the IUD.

Mac was lying on the exam table with her feet in the stirrups while the doctor prepared to remove the IUD. The procedure to actually remove the IUD was very quick.

Mac and the doctor spoke for a few more minutes during which the doctor wrote Mac a prescription and asked her to call if there were any problems or questions.

On her way back to the studio she started cramping. By the time she was in her office all she wanted to do was turn the light off and sit there. She was also feeling a bit nauseous.

Will was walking through the newsroom and saw Mac's office light turned off. When he walked to her door he saw her sitting there. He pushed open her door. He could tell she wasn't feeling well and came around her desk to check on her. He knelt down and placed his hand on her knee. "Mac," he said quietly.

She was aware of his presence since he came in her office. "Hi," she said, opening her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"What's wrong?"

"Cramping and nausea."

"Is this normal after the IUD removal?"

She nodded. "I have a prescription to fill," she said touching the paper sitting on her desk.

"I'll go get it for you. Do you want some ginger ale and crackers?"

"I'd love a ginger ale, please."

He knew she was in pain. "Do you want to go home?"

She looked up quickly. "I am fully capable…" she started and he took both of her hands in his.

"I know you are. But you also are in pain. I am going to get your prescription so you'll feel better, but if you lay down you might feel better, sooner. It's not even four yet. You could go lay down for a couple of hours and be back for the final rundown."

"I've got too much to do. You are making perfect sense but I've got a meeting with Charlie."

"Okay. I'm going to go get your prescription. Find your insurance card while I run get you a ginger ale."

He squeezed her knee as he got up and kissed her temple. "Right back."

She pulled out her wallet and found her insurance card, placing it on top of her prescription. He brought her a cup of ice and a can of ginger ale. He popped the top of the can and poured some for her. "Drink some of this, it will help," he said handing her the cup

"Thanks," she said. She could tell he was anxious. "I'll be fine, Billy."

He was leaning against her desk watching her. "I don't like seeing you in pain, Mac. Especially when I can't do anything about it or fix it for you."

"You're going to get my prescription and that will help."

"Do you need anything else from the drug store?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, I'm going to run get this filled," he said, kissing her again before leaving her office.

Will and Lonny walked to the corner drugstore and waited for Mac's prescription to be filled. While they were waiting Will was exploring the candy aisle. He came across a Cadbury Flake bar that he knew would make Mac smile.

When he returned to the office Mac was gathering her notebooks for her meeting with Charlie. She had a bit more color in her cheeks.

"Here, have a couple of crackers before you take this so it won't make you sick," Will said walking into her office.

"Thanks. What's in the bag?"

"Look what I found," he teased as he pulled out the candy bar. Her reaction was exactly what he was looking for, pure excitement.

"You're the best," she said hugging him. "Have you ever had this in ice cream?"

He looked skeptical. "I swear it's great. When we go to London, we'll get you a 99."

"It's a date," he said. "Take your meds and I'll see you at the rundown, unless you need anything. If you need anything call, please."

"I will. Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek.

The rest of their day passed normally. After the show Will and Mac made their way home. Mac went immediately to the shower. When she emerged she was in sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt of his with the sleeves pushed up on her arms. He was sitting on the couch and she curled up next to him. He took her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap, holding her close.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged her shoulder and burrowed closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Can I do anything?"

"This is perfect."

"I feel helpless, Mac."

"I know you do but I swear there isn't anything you can do right now other than hold me."

"Did you talk to the doctor about getting pregnant?"

"Yes. She said that we could start trying but that she would suggest letting my body get back to a regular cycle. I want to talk to Jane."

"So, condoms until you're ready?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we go to lay down, it will be more comfortable?"

She got off his lap and held her hand out to him, which he took and let her lead them into the bedroom.

"I'm going to change, I'll be right back," he said. While he was in the bathroom he noticed the tampons on the counter. When he returned she was curled up under the covers. He slipped into bed and curled himself around her. "Are you bleeding from the removal?"

She nodded. "Can I do anything?"

She turned in his arms, pushing him to his back and laid her head on his chest and put one leg between his. "This is perfect," she said.

Mac quickly fell asleep. Will watched her until he was positive that she was asleep and only then did he close his eyes.

Mac was already out of bed when he woke the next morning. He could hear the shower running. He got out of bed, pulled off his boxers and walked into the bathroom. She was standing underneath the spray letting it run over her and enjoying the warm water.

He opened the shower door, slipped inside and closed it again. He kissed her cheek. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

She turned and kissed him on the mouth. "Good morning. Better than yesterday. No cramping but still bleeding, although not as heavily as yesterday."

"Good. Did you sleep okay?"

"You were very comfortable, thanks," she said hugging him.

"Any time."

"I've got to meet Sloan for a breakfast meeting. Did you want to join us?"

"No, thanks. I need to go run on the treadmill."

"Don't run very far today. Do more walking than running, okay?"

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later," she said and kissed him and was out of the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

She met Sloan at a café near the studio. Sloan was sitting outside waiting on Mac.

"Good morning," Mac said.

"Good morning, Kenzie," she said.

"How was your dinner?"

"It was fine. What is more interesting is that Don came over to talk after I got home."

"He told me he was going to…did you have a nice chat? Get everything figured out?"

"He told me Maggie moved out."

"What does that mean for you? Or do you know?"

"I don't. He explained it to me but I'm not sure why he told me."

"He's trying to build trust. If I had to guess, he was also making sure you know because of what you said to him when you thought you were leaving."

"How do you and Will do this?"

"What?"

"Work, live, sleep…do everything together."

"We do have time apart even though we work together."

"Sure, but you're down the hall if you need to see him."

"So are you. Or is it too much, too soon," Mac asked.

"I don't think it's too much but I need him to not just jump from Maggie to me because of what I said."

"I believe you made him think, and that's the best thing you can do, Sloan."

Their breakfast meeting turned into more of a therapy session for Sloan to talk about what she wanted.

When the meeting time was over they walked to the studio and went to their separate offices.

Mac turned on her computer and opened an Internet browser to search for Jane's office number. When she found the number she dialed the office and asked to speak with Jane.

"Jane McAvoy."

"Good morning, Jane."

"Good morning, Mac. How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks, and you?"

"Still living out of boxes but not for too much longer. The movers will be here at the end of the week."

"I'm calling for professional advice. If you want to give me a call later when you have the time, that's fine."

"I always have time for you, Mac. What's going on?"

"Will and I decided we are going to try to get pregnant."

"That's great! Congratulations."

"Thanks. I had my IUD removed yesterday."

"Copper or hormone?"

"Copper. I had it for about five years."

"How are you feeling?"

"Yesterday was horrible. Cramps and nausea then bleeding, it was not a good day."

"I'm sorry, Mac. Are the cramps better today?"

"Gone, for now. When I talked to my doctor she said that we could start trying immediately, but if it were she she'd wait until her body was back on a regular cycle. What do you think?"

"I'm going to agree with your doctor. The makers of the IUD say that you can try immediately, but I'd wait at least two cycles"

"Thank you. I appreciate you talking to me about this."

"You're welcome. How's Will? I'm sure yesterday was hard on him, too."

"He was very worried and frustrated that he couldn't really do anything. If he has something he can do to actually fix a problem he's better because he has something to work toward. With me, he didn't have that so all he could do was hold me and to him that wasn't really doing anything."

"He's always been that way, even as a little boy. I came across a picture I'm going to send to you while I was packing up. I'll scan it to you in a little while."

"Thanks," she said as she heard Jane's pager go off. "Do you need to go?"

"I do, I'm sorry, Mac."

"No, I appreciate the time. I'll talk to you soon."

"Take care and call me if you need anything," Jane said and disconnected the call.

Mac's phone rang and when she picked it up it was Charlie's secretary asking her to come upstairs.

She grabbed her notebook and took the elevator up to see Charlie. She knocked on his door and she heard him say, "come in."

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Mac. Have a seat."

"Thanks."

"Legal tells me that Columbia has agreed, in theory, to the show. They are working out the details but we have complete creative control."

"That's great. We are making progress," she said and updated him with their latest ideas.

"I want this show on the air soon, Mac."

"We'll get it there, Charlie."

"I know you will. Are you feeling better today?"

"How did you…."

"I know everything that goes on in the newsroom," he said smiling.

"I am better, thank you."

"Good. Go produce me a show," he said smiling and she smiled and left his office.

She went back to her office and checked her email to find one from Jane. The attachment was the picture she was telling her about. It was of a picture of a very young Will. She printed out the picture and went to see Will.

He was not in his office and then she had a meeting with Jim. The picture would have to wait.

The morning pitch meeting was under way when he slipped in and went to sit at his spot opposite of Mac at the other end of the table. She listened to all of their ideas, gave a few suggestions and approved a couple of ideas to move on. When the meeting broke up Will remained in his chair waiting for everyone to leave.

"Hi," she said, walking down and sitting next to him.

He placed his hand on her knee. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. No cramping at all. I know you don't think you did anything yesterday but please know that you did exactly what I needed you to do. Sometimes I just need to be with you to feel better."

"Thank you," he said, his fingers rubbing her knee.

"How was your time on the treadmill?"

"It was all right. More walking than running but it felt good."

"No knee problems?"

"No, none."

"I have something to show you," she said pulling the picture Jane sent out of her notebook.

"Where did you get this," he asked with a smile.

"Jane found it while she was packing."

"Did she know how old I was?"

"She got paged and had to go before I could ask. I'd guess six to eight months. You were a cute baby."

He smiled. "How was Jane?"

"Ready to be here and tired of living out of boxes. The movers are to be there at the end of the week."

"Did you have a good breakfast meeting?"

"It wasn't very productive. Sloan was too distracted and worried about Don and the whys behind him going to talk to her."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Charlie said Columbia agreed to the show in theory and we have complete creative control. Legal is working out the rest of the details. He wants a show soon. What do you think about me giving Jim more responsibility for our show? I'd still do pitch and make the final decisions and be in your ear, but make him point until the new show is ready to go."

"Is he ready?"

"I think so. But I need to make sure you're comfortable with the idea."

"Let's give him a shot."

"Thanks," she said smiling. "I'll talk to him."

"Did you ask Jane about waiting?"

"She said two cycles is what she would recommend."

"Are you comfortable with the answers you've gotten?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me," Jim said sticking his head in the conference room. "Mac I need to talk to you."

She looked at Will and he said, "go," and smiled at her.

Mac walked out and Jim said, "in your office, please."

Mac was immediately nervous. She could tell something was wrong. She sat down and said, "what's up?"

"We have a staff member who has fabricated a source. Maybe more than once, but I can only prove once."

"One of my producers," she asked.

"No, they work on Elliot's show but we've used them."

"Are you kidding me," she yelled.

"No."

"Tell me what you know," she said not believing that this was happening.

Jim gave her a copy of the story he'd found along with print outs of what he'd found when he started digging. Jim was very good at his job.

After Mac read the information she said, "come with me," as she got up and walked to Will's office. She knocked and pushed the door open.

"Hey, what's wrong," he asked when he saw Mac's face.

"Tell him," she said to Jim.

Will listened to Jim and took the papers that Mac handed him. He quickly read and looked up at Mac. "Who knows?"

"The three of us," Mac replied.

"We'll take it from here, thanks, Jim," Will said.

Mac sat in one of his chairs and asked Will, "what would make them think they could get away with this? In this day and age where everything is electronic and searchable almost instantaneously, I just don't understand."

"I know we've used them but I'm glad they aren't on our staff. Don needs to know what kind of atmosphere he's fostering."

"He may not know, but I doubt he's as hard on his staff as I am on ours."

"We have to go talk to Charlie."

"I know."

Will called up to see if Charlie was available. He was told that Charlie could see them in about fifteen minutes. They sat in Will's office until just before Charlie could see them.

Will and Mac ran into Charlie in the hallway. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Can we go inside," Will asked.

Charlie led them into his office. "We're in, now what's wrong?'

Will gave Charlie the story and the print outs for him to read. "Does Don know yet?"

"No," Mac said.

"The new show is going to have an entirely new staff, correct," Charlie asked.

"They are now, for sure," Mac answered.

"Okay, leave all of this with me. Don and I will clean up this mess. Who found the fabrication?"

"Jim," Will said.

"Okay, I'll take care of this. Thank you."

Mac and Will left Charlie's office and went back downstairs.

"Are you going to talk to Jim about taking more responsibility for our show?"

"I am. Do you want to be there when I do?"

"No, that's not necessary. I'm going to do some research. Let me know how it goes."

She stopped by Jim's desk and asked him to come see her when he got off the phone.

"What's up," he said entering her office.

"Have a seat," she said.

He sat and waited for her to start.

"What I'm about to tell you is confidential. I'm working on a new project for Charlie. Ten o'clock is being completely revamped. Elliot is being transferred to London."

"Who is getting the slot?"

"Sloan. Don is going to be her EP. The format is going to be in front of a live audience at Columbia. It will be done with an economics filter and have a round table component. And it needs to be on the air very soon."

"How are you doing both shows?"

"We're managing right now, but since you found the problem with one of Elliot's staffers we are now going to have to have a completely new staff for the new show. It is also going to push the timeline up, I think. I'm going to need you to take more responsibility for News Night. I will still run pitch and make final decisions and be in his ear but you'd run everything else. You're ready for this and I need to know if you feel comfortable doing so."

"Is Will okay with me doing everything else?"

"He is."

"I'm comfortable. A little freaked out, but I'll get over that quickly."

"Good. We're starting today."

"Okay then. I need to go talk to the staff and get a feel for what's going on."

"I'll let everyone know that they need to go to you with issues. You can come to me with anything, Jim. Do you hear me?"

"I do. Thanks."

"Go," she said with a smile.

He smiled back and walked out into the newsroom.

She took the opportunity to call HR to find out about hiring for the new show. She was on a roll and got through most of her list of things to do before the first knock on her door.

"Come in."

Will pushed open her door. "You hungry?"

"I am, what's for lunch today?"

"Up to you."

"Sushi?"

"Okay, not up to you," he said smiling.

"It's good and good for you, Will."

"How about we go to the café on the corner?"

"That works," she said grabbing her purse.

After their lunch Mac got back to work on the new show and met with Sloan and Don. They needed to scout locations at Columbia and took the afternoon to do so. Sloan was a big help since she knew the campus better than both Mac and Don. After looking around they decided that one of the auditoriums near the center of campus would be perfect for the show.

For the next week and a half Mac's days were filled with mostly work on the new show but she made sure that she was in Will's ear every night. The new show was coming together nicely. She and Don had hired a few staff members and had them working along side her staff. Columbia had agreed to host the show and the sets were being built.

Mac was returning from a meeting with Charlie when she heard Will yelling in his office. She was able to see Jim standing in front of Will's desk. She pushed his door open and said, "what's going on?"

"Tell her," Will said.

"I screwed up."

"You think," Will yelled.

Normally he would have been reaching for a cigarette but he wasn't. Mac hadn't seen him smoke in a while now that she thought about it and made a mental note to ask later.

"Tell me what happened."

Jim explained what had happened and took full responsibility. "Go wait in my office," she said.

"Yelling at him isn't going to fix the problem."

"I know and I'm sure he's covering for one of the producers," Will said.

"He is but he won't say whom. He knows better than that and I'm sure he has already taken care of the problem. So the yelling was for their benefit," she asked smiling.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulder.

"I'll see what I can find out," she said walking to his door. She turned in the door and said, "Jane's plane lands in a couple of hours, do you want to go meet her, I've got a meeting I can't cancel."

"Lonny and I will meet her. How about we have dinner after the show?"

"I'd love to. I've missed her. Tell her I'll see her later, please."

"I will."

She left his office and went into hers to speak with Jim. Just as she suspected he wouldn't tell her who screwed up. He looked relieved to know that she knew it wasn't his screw up.

"You're doing a good job. I know it's a lot but you're good at it and it will help you down the road."

"Thanks. Does he know it wasn't me?"

"Of course he does. You've taken care of the problem with the producer that did screw up?"

"I have. It won't happen again, I'm sure," Jim said.

"Good. Get back to work."

He smiled at her and left the office.

Lonny and Will made their way to LaGuardia to meet Jane's plane. Lonny was close by but giving Will his space. Jane wasn't expecting to see Will at the airport and gave him a big hug. Will easily took her into his arms and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say welcome and see if you wanted to go to dinner with Mac and I tonight after the show."

"Thanks for meeting me, I wasn't expecting that, that's very sweet of you. I'd love to have dinner with you guys. Where's Mac?"

"She had a meeting she couldn't cancel. She's been working a lot trying to get the new show going. She is eating, though and taking care of herself."

"Good."

"Let's go get your bags," Will said, taking her hand. Lonny fell into step with them. Jane and Lonny chatted en route to the baggage claim area.

They collected her bags and loaded them into Lonny's SUV and he drove them to the apartment. Will explained that he had to get back to the studio. Jane was going to unpack and said she would meet them at the studio for dinner.

Jane was standing in the newsroom watching Will finish up his show for the night. After he threw to Terry, he pulled the earpiece out, came into the newsroom and hugged her.

"Good show," she said.

"Thanks. Are you hungry?"

"I am. Where are we going for dinner?"

Mac walked in and said, "Jane," and hugged her. "I'm so sorry I couldn't meet your plane."

"It's no problem. I wasn't expecting anyone to meet me but it was a very nice surprise to see Will."

"I'm starving, where are we eating," Mac asked.

"Morton's," Will suggested.

"Having my dinner introduce itself to me, no thanks."

Will chuckled at her Douglas Adams reference. "Jane, anything you'd like?"

"Burgers sound good to me."

"That sounds good," Mac agreed.

"All right, let me change and we'll go get dinner," Will said walking to his office.

"He'll be a few minutes, come sit," Mac said taking her into her office.

"How are you? You look great. You'd never know the amount of stress you're under."

"I've had a lot of help the last couple of weeks from my Senior Producer. He's taken a lot of the little stuff off of my plate so I can concentrate on the new show."

A knock interrupted them. Sloan pushed the door open and saw Jane. "Jane, how are you? Are you back for good," she asked hugging her.

"I'm here for good now."

"Welcome."

"Thanks."

"Do you guys want to get a drink?"

"We're actually going to dinner. You're welcome to join us," Mac added.

"You don't mind?"

"Please join us," Jane said.

"Okay, I'll grab my things, right back."

"How is she doing," Jane asked.

Mac thought for a minute and said, "she's getting there. Something is still off and I'm not sure how to fix the problem."

"Does the problem stand about six feet tall with dark hair?"

Mac smiled. Jane was very perceptive and not afraid to say what she was thinking.

"You're right."

"Does she not trust him?"

"I'm not sure what the problem is, really. They spend a lot of time together, but it's not quality time, just quantity."

Jane understood what Mac meant. Sloan and Don weren't connecting.

Will pushed open Mac's door and was dressed in jeans and a button down.

"You look nice," Jane said. "Sloan is joining us for dinner."

"Okay. Is she getting her things?"

"She'll be right down," Mac said.

When Sloan came back down stairs they were all ready to go to dinner. Lonny was waiting in the lobby for them. Will explained where they were going to dinner as Lonny shut his door.

They made small talk until they arrived at the restaurant. Will got them seated immediately. This was one of the perks of his job.

Their waiter asked them what they would like to drink. Mac replied, "club soda, please." Will looked up from his menu at her.

"Not drinking tonight," Sloan asked.

"Don't feel like it," she said.

The waiter took the rest of their drink order and said that their drinks would be right up.

Sloan excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Have you stopped drinking alcohol," Jane asked.

Mac nodded and Will took her hand in his.

"Good, everything helps, Mac."

"Thanks."

Sloan returned to find them all chatting about what they were going to order.

"Did you get recognized," Will asked as she sat down.

Sloan smiled and nodded. This was a game that Will and Sloan played. Without drawing attention to themselves, they each counted how many people recognized them while they were out. Mac knew it was one of their ways of dealing with the recognition and helped to keep them sane.

Dinner progressed with Will being noticed more than Sloan, until they walked out of the restaurant after dinner. There was a cab with a huge sign on it with Sloan's picture and name.

"What the hell," Sloan said.

"We're raising your profile," Mac said. "Teasing the public, if you will."

"A little warning I was about to see myself the size of a car on the street would have been appropriate."

"I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't be comfortable with the press and I needed to get your name out there. This is the easiest way."

"At least there isn't a billboard in Times Square…Kenzie, there is," she said looking at Mac.

Will was smiling at them. "You get used to it, Sloan."

"It's weird."

"It's effective," Mac said.

Lonny took Sloan home first and then dropped Jane off at the apartment and finally took Will and Mac to their apartment.

"How long have you been not drinking alcohol," Will asked as they rode the elevator upstairs.

"How long has it been since you've smoked?"

He smiled at her.

"I stopped drinking alcohol probably a week and a half ago."

"I last smoked when Jane was here before. She said I shouldn't smoke around you and really that I shouldn't smoke at all. Then my doctor started in and I knew it was time to quit."

"Any withdrawal?"

"No, not really. I was surprised, too."

"Maybe you're just lucky," she replied.

"What's the plan for the weekend?"

"I have Don coming over in the morning to work for a bit. The set has been completed, so I'd like to go look at that to see if any changes need to be made. I'm sure Jane wants to run at some point and are we starting family dinners on Sunday?"

"I didn't know the set had been completed. May I take Sloan to go see it, alone?"

She smiled at him. "Sure, I'll give you the keys." She had hoped he was going to spend some time with Sloan.

"She's not comfortable yet and she needs to get there."

"I agree," she said walking into the apartment.

"We should start family dinners Sunday. Let's go out until after the show debuts, it will be easier."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you very much for all of the reviews and comments. This is the last chapter of this story. **

* * *

The next morning Don showed up as they were fixing breakfast. Mac met him at the elevator and said, "good morning."

"Good morning. Am I here too early," he asked.

She smiled. "Not at all. Have you eaten?"

"No. I can come back."

She wasn't sure why he was nervous. "Nonsense, come on, have breakfast with us," she said leading him into the kitchen.

Will was standing by the stove. "Good morning," he said when he saw Don.

"Morning."

"There's coffee and soon to be eggs, if you want any, there's plenty."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong," Will asked. He immediately picked up on Don's demeanor.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Don," Mac said.

"Okay, okay, Sloan and I had a fight. I wasn't sure if she was going to be here this morning, or not."

"Do you want to talk about it," Mac asked getting them coffee.

Don knew he wasn't going to get out of this easily. "I'm not even sure what the fight was about."

"It was about her not feeling ready," Will said. "She not comfortable and she's being pushed harder than she has ever been pushed and she finally had enough and snapped."

Mac smiled at him. She knew he was right; she was pushing Sloan like she pushed Will. "You need to stop coddling her. It's time for her to stand on her own."

"She's prepping all the time. You don't think she needs a break?"

"Have you been watching her at four and on News Night?"

"I watch all of her tape."

"Have you seen a change," Mac asked.

"She seems more confident. There's more of a presence about her now."

Mac nodded. "That's what we're going for and what you are going to have to do for her. She needs to be pushed and challenged and it makes her a better anchor."

Will fixed them all plates and sat at the table with Mac and Don.

Don ate automatically. "Good eggs, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Don was eating and thinking about how he could help Sloan. "What if I prep with Sloan for a little while and we do a mock show and let her vamp, would that help?"

"It would. We also need to get her in front of a live audience somehow."

"Maybe we could use one of her classes. Do a round table and have the students ask questions," Will suggested, "and we sit back and watch. It's not perfect but it gives her a go at it without cameras."

"I'll set something up," Mac said.

After breakfast Mac and Don worked in the apartment while Will arranged to meet Sloan at Columbia.

He was on the set when she arrived.

"Wow," she said, looking around at all of the work that had been done.

"Come up here," Will said from the stage.

Sloan walked up on stage.

"Okay, stop right there," he said.

"What's going on, Will?"

"Close your eyes." She complied with his request. "Now imagine this place full of people."

"Will…."

"Sloan."

"Okay," she said trying to imagine what it would be like.

Will walked over to her. "This is yours, Sloan. This is your show. This is your home. You've got to own it and you've got to never forget how easily it could all go away. You're the star here. Own that."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I get it."

"Do you get why Mac is pushing you so hard?"

"The same reason she pushes you. To make you better."

He smiled at her. "You got it. Let's look around."

"Did Mac give you the keys?"

"She did. She's not seen the set. She'll be down in a while and cover every inch. Looking at angles and making sure everything looks right. Charlie wants this show on the air in six weeks."

"I knew she was a good EP but I didn't know how good she really is; she's amazing."

Will smiled. "She is amazing."

Sloan laughed. "You are not biased at all."

He shrugged. "Maybe a little."

They looked around and Sloan made a few notes for Mac for when she took her look at the set. When they finished Will asked her if she wanted to get coffee and do any prep work?

"That sounds good."

They went to a coffee bar and took a table outside. "This is going to sound silly, but it helps. We're going to people watch and do ten seconds on who we choose and the fun part is that we pick the people for each other."

"The story can be anything?"

"Ideally you'll get the story from the mannerism, what's going on that kind of thing."

"Okay, I'm game."

Will didn't tell her that he and Mac used to play this game. This was one of Mac's inventions to help him grow professionally.

They played the game and enjoyed the sunshine until they got recognized by a group of tourists.

"That was fun, thanks. Did Mac come up with that one?"

Will smiled. "She did. It does seem silly but it's about perceptions and teaching you to vamp effectively."

"Every time I think I've got Mac figured out, there's a new layer I find out about. Can I tell her we played this game?"

"Sure. We need to play a lot more, Sloan. You're getting better. You have more confidence now but you're not there yet. Keep listening to Mac and to Don."

"I'm trying with Don. He's not as good as Mac, so it's harder with him."

"He's learning, too. The payoff will be worth it when you get there together."

Lonny dropped Sloan off at home and took Will back to the apartment. When he got off the elevator he heard Mac in the kitchen on the phone.

"Hey," he said to Mac and kissed her.

When she got off she asked, "how was the set?"

"It looks really good. I think you'll like the work," Will said to Mac and gave her the keys he had borrowed.

The rest of their weekend was a whirlwind. They managed to get a run in, with Jane, in between work sessions and set viewing. Family dinner nights were going to be at restaurants until after the show debuted.

Five weeks later….

Don and Sloan were prepping every chance they got and they were better. He was learning to read her and she trusted him more and more. Mac had them working on dress rehearsals with the staff every day. The show was being debuted in one week.

Will was seeing less of Mac the closer they got to the premiere. Her focus was on the show and knocking it out of the park. He and Charlie were both very proud of the work she had done to put together this show.

Mac and Don were in their control room the night of the premiere. She was the EP and would produce the first show and then hand it off to Don. Will was sitting in the wings off stage watching everything. Charlie had offered to have someone fill in for him for Mac's first show so he could be there for her.

The show went off perfectly. They had great guests and the live audience really seemed to make a difference to the show. Will slipped into the control room just before the show finished. When Sloan said good night Mac was immediately in her ear congratulating her on the show. Mac hugged Don and saw Will in the back.

"Congratulations. The show was great, Mac."

"Thank you," she said slipping into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few moments she pulled back and said, "we should get out there."

Will took her hand and they walked out to the set. Mac hugged Sloan and told her she did a good job. There were audience members hanging around hoping to talk to Sloan. Will encouraged her to go speak to them.

"The after-party is at Hang Chews," Mac told him.

"You did a great job with this, Mac."

"Thanks. I think it turned out well and I'm comfortable giving it over to Sloan and Don. They are ready."

Charlie came up to Mac and hugged her. "Thank you," he said. "All I wanted and more. Congratulations."

She beamed. "Thank you."

"Let's go over to the party," Charlie suggested.

They grabbed one of the network cars that were on stand by and when they got to Hang Chews the party was going strong. Will broke off to grab them drinks while Charlie and Mac talked to the staff.

Will brought bourbon for Charlie. Champagne for himself and when he handed Mac her drink he whispered, "it's sparking cider," in her ear.

"Thank you."

When the clock hit one, Mac was ready to go home. She went in search of Will and found him with Jane and Sloan chatting. All she had to do was to look at him and he knew she was ready to go.

"Ladies are you all right getting home," he asked.

They both told him they were fine and that they were going to be staying for a while.

Will and Mac were sitting in the back of the SUV with Lonny driving. Will had his arm around Mac and she was resting against him.

"Are you tired?"

"It feels like a weight has been lifted. I could sleep for days, I think."

The drive to the apartment was quick. There wasn't much traffic at one in the morning.

They told Lonny good night and walked into the building.

Mac went out on the balcony while Will got them drinks. When he came out he stood behind her and handed her a cider in a champagne flute and pulled her back against himself.

"You created a great show. I love the format."

"Thanks," she said and turned in his arms. She placed one hand on the back of his head and pulled him to her. The kiss was one of joy and one of excitement. She deepened the kiss and moaned into his mouth.

His hand was on her lower back and pulled her into him as close as possible. She could feel the beginnings of an erection.

She pulled back and placed her glass on the table and took his hand in hers. She pulled him back inside. He finished his drink and placed the glass on a table as they made their way to the bedroom.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders and pulled his undershirt up and off of him. Her mouth was on his chest kissing and teasing her way to his nipple. She placed an open mouthed kiss on his nipple while she rubbed his erection through his pants.

His hand was on her breast, caressing her.

"God, Mac," he said arching into her. He undressed her as fast as he could. She was standing in front of him in a bra and underwear. She unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants off.

Taking his hands she pulled him to the bed letting him lie on top of her.

"I love you," he said kissing her.

"I love you, too," she replied and flipped them so she could sit on him. He reached up and removed her bra. His mouth was on her breast the second the bra came off.

She arched her back and said, "Fuck, Billy…."

She could feel him smile against her breast. He knew exactly how to get to her. He started to reach over to the nightstand for a condom and she stopped him. He looked at her questioningly.

"We're ready," she said and began making love to him.


End file.
